


Yuanfen

by AzureFangirl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Based sort of off Crazy Rich Asians, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I really like arranged marriage slow burns sorry y'all, Idiots in Love, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jungkook has a baby and that thing is the cutest, Kim Tae-hyung is a good bro, Love at First Sight, Marriage of Convenience, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Reader is inspired by Cousin Astrid without the dick cheating husband, Reader's been in love with Jungkook for years, Rich Ladies are Bitches, Slow Burn, Tae-hyung's baby sister!Reader, Unrequited Love, Widower!Jungkook, rich people au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureFangirl/pseuds/AzureFangirl
Summary: Yuanfen (yuánfèn), "fateful coincidence," is a concept in Chinese and Vietnamese societies describing good and bad chances and potential relationships.Koi No Yokan (Japanese): the feeling upon first meeting someone that you will inevitably fall in love with them.~You did not know what was stupider, falling head over heels for your older brother's best friend the day you saw him, or agreeing to marry him after his wife died. Either way, you're now stuck with Jungkook whom you've loved since before you hit puberty, who can't stand the sight of you. Will he ever feel the same way, or does he just see you as the replacement mother for his infant?~yes it is another arrangedish marriage AU, sue me. please read it, I promise the story's better than the summary
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/You, Temporary Jeon Jungkook/OC
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thankyou for clicking the story despite the oddly pitiful summary, you are a gem! I absolutely love Cousin Astrid's character from the Crazy Rich Asians universe, so Reader is sort of inspired by her, because she is a graceful bad bitch and could ruin my life any day. The whole married but dancing around each other concept is soooooo interesting to me and adds a completely new definition to the slow burn which is why I've started this fic. Please do check out my other Jungkook stories, they aren't half bad I promise!
> 
> Imobu (Korean)=Aunt's husband  
> Halmeoni (Korean)=Grandmother  
> Appa (Korean)= Father  
> Eomma (Korean)= Mother
> 
> Enjoy!

You had seen him for the first time when you were eleven and it had been a disaster. Returning from your first year at boarding school, all you had wanted was your brother Tae-hyung to receive you at the airport like he promised. After all, you had delayed your departure to a day after all the other girls, including your now best-friend Jennie because a later flight would mean arriving on Saturday, and Tae-hyung would not have school. The fifteen year old had promised to be there, but as you had gotten off your family’s jet, eyes searching for your brother, you had been met with the genteel smile of the family butler. You tried to bite back your disappointment as Carlton greeted you, giving the tall man a small hug and letting him help you into the Bentley.

You had been quiet the whole ride, barely responding to Carlton’s questions about your time, not even insisting to honk the horn as the car pulled up in front of the wrought iron gates of the Kim manor. That was when Carlton had exchanged glances with the chauffeur, knowing what was wrong. Clearing his throat, he had said, “Miss (Y/N), your brother was supposed to come receive you, but got occupied with a friend.”

A pout had made its way onto your face, immediately harbouring an intense dislike for this _friend_ who had stolen your brother away. He had been your closest confidant, the reason you had cried so much when your parents said you would be attending Institut Arcadian in Geneva. You had protested, not wanting to be away from Tae-hyung, but your mother had reminded you that it was family tradition, that she had attended, as had her mother, as well every other _respectable_ lady with backgrounds similar to yours. Finally, you had been swayed with the promise of making lifelong friends, of the beautiful Swiss scenery and a chance to branch out. The Institut was a blend of an educational system as well as a finishing school, the curriculum consisting of all the traditional subjects, students graduating with a degree of their choice, as well as etiquette and coaching classes on how to join society as the perfect lady.

Tae-hyung had promised to stay in touch, calling you almost every week for the initial months you were away. As the calls got scarcer, you should have noticed something was wrong, but you were happily distracted with your lessons and new friends, the multiple extra-circulars and trips to the countryside keeping you busy. You should have known Tae-hyung had gotten a replacement, his new _friend_ making him forget all about his baby sister.

As soon as the car stopped, you had marched up the marble steps and into your home, too annoyed to appreciate how much you had missed being away. You could hear laughter coming from the informal boudoir, immediately gravitating towards the noise and calling out, “Tae!”

There had been an immediate hush, Tae-hyung appearing with a guilt stricken expression. For a second your anger had melted, just a second, until you saw him glance back towards the boudoir. Brows furrowing, you had stayed stubbornly rooted to your spot, arms crossed as your brother opened his arms for you, waiting for you to run into them like you used to. “Why didn’t you come pick me? You _promised_.” You asked, unable to stop yourself from sounding petulant.

“I’m so sorry (Y/N), I was with-” He started, only to stop when you both heard a voice call out to him.

“You were with your friend. It’s _not_ fair, you haven’t seen me in a year and you didn’t even _try_ to pick me.” You whined, about to say more, but Tae-hyung’s friend appeared from the boudoir.

You had felt the breath get knocked out of your tiny body, watching the boy emerge, ignoring your existence completely and smiling at your brother. He was gorgeous. Huge doe eyes, a smile that reminded you of the bunnies you had kept when you were younger, hair unkempt and falling to his face. He was much taller than you, even a bit taller than Tae-hyung, and your face felt hot as you looked at him. You had heard the older girls at Arcadian talk about boys and crushes, wrinkling your nose at the idea of liking someone, but right now, you were crushing. _Hard_. 

He had finally noticed you, cocking a curious eyebrow before asking, “Is that your sister?”

Before Tae-hyung could agree, you had nodded eagerly, glad to finally receive the gorgeous boy’s attention and spat out, “I’m Kim (Y/N) and I’m eleven.”

You had hoped stating your age would make you seem mature, but you watched the boy hold back a guffaw, before nodding. You waited for him to introduce himself, but he never did. Instead, he turned to Tae-hyung and said, “Come on, the game’s been paused for a while and we were so close to defeating the boss.”

Without another word, he had sauntered away like he knew your house like the back of his hand, which you would soon come to realise that he did. Jeon Jungkook had become your brother’s closest friend, this new bond exacerbated by the fact that the Jeon’s ran in the same tight-knit old money circle your parents did. His absolute disinterest in you had been grating, the lack of effort on his part to introduce himself or failure to even _look_ apologetic for yanking Tae-hyung away from you was unacceptable, even if he looked like a dream. The whole summer, you had sulked alone, taking extra piano lessons even though you did not need them, taking up learning Persian and calligraphy all because your brother was too busy for you. Jungkook was always at your house, and when he wasn’t, Tae-hyung was at his. You had refrained from complaining to your parents, not wanting to spend your limited time with them being irritated. Carlton and the rest of the staff had been the ones who could see your predicament, the ones who would nod sympathetically as you lamented, unable to say too much against Jungkook because of your frankly embarrassing feelings for him.

Returning to Institut Arcadian had been a blessing, the first thing you did was grab Jennie and tell her all about what had happened. She had been the one to tell you that you were crushing on him, make you realise that the quickened heartbeat and blush were all telltale signs. “But he thinks I’m a _child_.” You had protested, falling so dramatically onto your bed you would have made every Disney princess proud.

“Because you _are_ a child. He’s fifteen, that’s practically an adult.” Jennie had advised, scooting in by your side, starting to pat your head comfortingly.

“What do I _do_? He’ll be there next summer too, I just know it.”

“Show him you aren’t a kid.” She said after a moment of deep contemplation.

All night, you had whispered with her, earning an earful from the Madame next morning when you both kept yawning through lessons. Throughout the year, you had planned and plotted, oscillating between doodling hearts in your rough notebooks to mentally willing your crush to die out. Once summer rolled around again, Jennie had wished you luck, promising to call you as often as she could. Again, Carlton had been the one to receive you, gushing about how much taller you looked. You had taken this as a sign that you looked older too, hoping Jungkook could see that you were not just some _child_. Unfortunately, just as you had started to walk towards Tae-hyung’s room to greet him, Carlton had informed you that he had been invited to the Jeon’s lake house, and would be back in a week. Much like last summer, you had fallen into your stage of lament and complaint, hating the fact that your brother was occupied, and secretly hating that you had not been able to see Jungkook.

You had caught a glimpse of him as he had dropped off Tae-hyung, eyes widening when you saw how he had looked so much older, his jaw sharper and lanky frame disappearing. You had hid behind the balcony curtains, watching as Tae-hyung hugged Jungkook before walking inside. Jungkook had looked up, catching sight of you and had smirked, making you squeal and run into your room, slamming the glass double doors shut in mortification over being caught. You had locked yourself in your room, trying to calm your furious blush and bite back the frustrated groans when you remembered your actions from earlier, only emerging at dinner time and meeting Tae-hyung.

After that, you had practically cried to Jennie over the phone, glued to it throughout the day when you did not have your extra lessons, your parents finally installing a landline in your room. Still, Tae-hyung and you had managed to interact more, since the Jeon’s were going away for the summer. It had almost been like old times again. _Almost_. Tae-hyung brought up Jungkook constantly, praising his friends affinity for sports and art, his sense of humour and how alike the two were while you listened jealously, half because Tae-hyung was not paying attention to you and half because you wished you could be as close to Jungkook.

You would encounter him again next summer, having turned thirteen and finally feeling like an adult. After all, you were now a _teenager_ , you had started your period and you had finally gotten a training bra. Albeit, Jennie was a few months older and had already been through these milestones, you still felt mature and wise. By now, you had gotten used to Carlton being the one to receive you, just sending him a large smile as you got into the car, anticipating coming home. What you had not expected, was Tae-hyung already having company over, and not just Jungkook. Apparently, your parents had allowed him to have a pool party, thinking it would be over by the time you returned. Unfortunately, they had miscalculated. You had followed the noise and blaring music, standing by the patio and seeing the pool filled with Tae-hyung’s friends, both male and female. You watched enviously as girls in bikinis giggled by the edge of the water, their developed curves on display. Suddenly, your training bra felt useless, your age still too young. You slowly started to back away, not noticing people behind you, thudding into something that felt like a brick wall.

Turning around with a wince, you realised that brick wall was Jungkook. A _shirtless_ Jungkook, with his arm around a pretty redhead. At seventeen, he was already sporting abs, thanks to his athletic prowess Tae-hyung had gushed about, and you tried not to stare. He had blinked down at you in surprise before asking, “(Y/N) right?”

You had nodded, hating the fact that the boy did not even remember your name, when the pretty thing on his arm had leaned closer to him, crooning into his ear, “Who is she babe?”

The word _babe_ left a bitter taste in your mouth, and you blinked up at Jungkook who sent her a smile before responding, “That’s Tae-hyung’s younger sister. She’s twelve.”

“Thirteen.” You corrected, more edge to your tone than you would have liked, seeing Jungkook shrug apologetically.

Realising you had been embarrassed enough, you took a deep breath, stepping past Jungkook and the girl, rushing straight upstairs while Carlton watched from the side, shaking his head when he heard you sniffle. As you cried in your room, Carlton had immediately ordered the cooks to serve you tonights dessert—the man may have been a stickler for routine and order but right now you were hurting and he knew chocolate cake and ice-cream would make you feel better. You had tearfully accepted the dessert, dragging Carlton into your room as well, shoving large bites of cake into your face as you whined about being so young and not like the girls outside. He had listened patiently, advising you not to glorify adulthood so much, and instead enjoy being young and carefree. While you had not understood his words, you had smiled nonetheless, especially when he said you were his favourite girl, and suggested arranging a meet-up with Jennie.

You had cried to her, flopped onto her plush bed and recalling the whole incident, finally accepting that Jungkook saw you as a child and nothing else. After all, he was _seventeen_ , attractive and popular. Why would he care about his friend’s younger sister? Jennie had told you that you were beautiful, but you had not believed it, ignoring all the times your mother’s friends had gushed that you were blossoming wonderfully, that you would soon break hearts. Deciding that you would ignore having feelings for Jungkook to make your own life easier, you had strategised. The Jeon’s went away for all of July, while Jungkook remained stuck to your brother for June. All you had to do was be at home during the time he was not. Your own parents liked holidaying in July too, thankfully never having the idea of a joint vacation with the Jeon’s or you were sure you would have died. And so, you and Jennie had decided to sign up for summer trips that Insitut Arcadian had for the students, some intellectual and some leisurely. They would take you to cities in Europe to explore the architecture, see the villages of all the famous painters and musicians to inspire you all to find your muses, making visits to the homes of remarkable women to remind you all of what they were trying to mould you into.

All of June was spent away from home, your feet touching the marble steps of the manor on the first of July every year. It was happenstance that your mother had been friends with Jennie’s from their own time at Arcadian, your fathers having multiple acquaintances. They had soon grown closer, and during the last two weeks of holidays in the start of August, Jennie had been your solace for all the stuffy society parties and galas your parents attended. The Jeon’s would also be present at these functions, Tae-hyung and Jungkook having the privilege to opt out of attending and instead spend more time at their university or with their friends. Jennie joked about not having met your brother or your elusive crush yet, and you had told her she was all the better for it.

The dinners were awkward, the two of you dressed up alongside your mothers, sitting quietly and whispering to each other as the women spoke. Mrs. Jeon would talk to you sometimes, and you made sure to always be polite. She was a kind woman, and you always found yourself smiling in her presence, happy that unlike the other ladies, she enjoyed listening to you as you talked about your studies and hobbies. Jennie had joked that Mrs. Jeon was considering you for her son, which was why she was so interested, but you had brushed off her deduction, despite hoping it was true. Parents finding partners for their children was not uncommon in your social circle, but there was an increasing rise in love marriages, as long as the chosen spouse was up to the parent’s high standards.

As you got older, you realised all your mother’s friends had been right. You truly had blossomed, inheriting all of your mother’s beauty and arresting looks. You had the type of attractiveness that made people stop in their tracks, do double takes when they saw you, not believing you were real for a second. You had started receiving male attention, that you all but ignored, heart still set on one Jeon Jungkook. You still saw glimpses of him over the years, peeking out from your balcony as he came to see Tae-hyung, making sure to stay hidden this time. He had gotten broader and more muscular, large shoulders trimming down to a narrow waist, with strong thighs and bulging biceps. You had gasped when you had caught sight of his tattoos and piercings, both a taboo for men in high society. He had grown up as well as you had, and you felt your crush deepen into something _more_.

It was a feeling you would get whenever you saw him, something you had been unable to describe until you had turned nineteen, and run past a phrase in an old Japanese classic in the manor’s library. _Koi No Yokan_ they had called it, the ability to have a premonition when you met someone about falling in love with them. You knew you and Jungkook would fall in love, you just _knew_. You had known when you had seen him emerge from the boudoir, your heart battering against your ribcage as your face flushed, head feeling too heavy for your shoulders. It was the reason you had not entertained the multiple boys asking you out, in your heart truly believing the fact that Jungkook would feel the way you felt for him eventually.

Still, it was a bit difficult trying to fend off over eager mothers who thought you would be the perfect match for their son, loving how you were the perfect Arcadian archetype full of grace and elegance, that you were ethereal and that your family was illustrious. Thankfully, your mother had insisted you were too young, saying she would only start to consider marriage once you graduated Arcadian, which would happen when you were twenty-two. Her words had barely kept the women at bay, all of them already nicknaming you the ‘goddess’ of the social circle. You had been embarrassed at the nickname, giving a soft shake of your head whenever someone referred to you by it, but this had not stopped anyone.

At times, you wished you could see Jungkook now, at the cusp of adulthood. You wondered if things would be different, if he would finally see you as a woman now that you were eighteen. Perhaps he would smile, initiate the conversation and for once remember how old you were. You in turn would impress him with how worldly you were, how many skills you had and how cultured you had become. And yet, the embarrassment from when you were thirteen would creep back, you remembering Jungkook’s expression and his words, hesitating from ever coming out of your room when you knew he was at your house.

Now that you were adults, you and Tae-hyung had grown closer, forgiving each other for the distance during his teens. This closeness had only grown at nineteen when you had finally introduced him to Jennie, observing how he fumbled over his words, enjoying seeing the otherwise calm and collected twenty-three year old embarrass himself. It had been even more enjoyable to see Jennie blush, reproaching you in private how you had never told her that your brother was so good looking. It had taken you minutes to realise what was happening, what would happen between them.

You had set them up immediately, Tae-hyung’s new relationship with Jennie pushing him to spend less time with Jungkook and more with you and her, something you selfishly enjoyed. It was perfect, your brother and your best friend, and they were wonderfully compatible. They were the lovebirds everyone in the upper circle enjoyed seeing, the old couples remembering their own youth when they saw Jennie and Tae-hyung exchange glances and smile at each other. A few months into their relationship, you had heard that the Jeon’s were moving away temporarily, something about Jeon Ji-Ho wanting to oversee his business abroad. Tae-hyung had been affected, but Jennie was there to make him feel better. Your brother still took the occasional trip to visit Jungkook, giving you and Jennie minor updates about everything. Just as you both had graduated from Arcadian, Tae-hyung had proposed.

Everyone had been expecting it to happen since he was turning twenty-six, already successfully taken over more than half of your father’s duties in the business. Jennie had been overjoyed, as had you over the prospect of her joining your family. Both mothers had gotten into a frenzy of planning the wedding, after all the two families joining was no small matter. Thanks to the upcoming wedding, you had been busy yourself, informing your parents about your application to Arcadian for an extended programme that would last a year and a half. It would help you specialise in your fine arts and design degree, with you leaning towards jewellery design, as well as provide the finishing lessons to your transformation into a lady. The latter you did not care as much about, whereas the former was tempting, the programme promising a lot of visits to exotic places as well as familiar ones, allowing you to expand your knowledge on jewellery and its production.

Your parents had agreed, father proud you wanted to study more and mother happy that you had found your passion. She had mentioned that Jennie was marrying young, perhaps to sway you into doing the same, but you had brushed off the thought. You were waiting on Jungkook. You did not say this to your mother, but from the knowing smile she sent your way, it seems you did not have to.

It was a late summer wedding, Jennie just having turned twenty-three while you still had to wait till December. The months before had been full of meticulous planning, ironing out every last detail. As soon as the ceremonies ended, the couple would jet off to the family island for a tropical honeymoon, while you would head back to Geneva, and so timing had to be perfect, save the dates being sent out aeons before the event that was rumoured to be the wedding of the year. So busy you had been in planning, it did not even cross your mind that Jungkook might attend the wedding, causing the long awaited meeting.

As maid of honour, your responsibilities were just a bit too overwhelming, but thankfully you had it under control. It helped that your wonderful maternal cousin Jimin enjoyed event planning in his free time, jetting in early to help. He was two years older than you, the son of your mother’s sister and absolutely brilliant. He had vivacity and charm, making even the oldest and toughest of crones swoon, but he played for the other team.

On the day, you had been woken up before dawn, starting to fuel yourself with copious amounts of caffeine as you found Jennie, before the stylists attacked the two of you. Jennie’s parents had opened up their old summer home, wanting the reception to take place on the extensive grounds, while the ceremony itself would be in the church your parents had gotten married in, as well as generations of Kims. Along with the bridal party, you had shifted into the summer home, sharing a room with Jennie and doing your utmost to keep her happy, although it did not take much effort. She was in a state of bliss to be marrying your brother, constantly smiling, a glow about her that your mother said only came on brides.

While three stylists were working on Jennie, one was attending to you. The week before the wedding, Jennie’s father had treated you all to a week away in Geneva to enjoy their world famous spa, the trip perfect to help unwind and relive fond memories of your years there. The spa retreat had worked wonders, rejuvenating you all to provide enough energy for the upcoming events. There had been multiple pre-wedding functions, all of which you had overseen alongside Jimin.

When it was time to fit Jennie into the dress, you saw the rest of the bridesmaids let out small gasps, Jennie’s mother tearing up. While you had seen Jennie try out the dress before at the designer’s studio, seeing her wear it now was making you emotional. It was a custom Elie Saab, a deep sleeveless v-neck that ended above her navel, the skirt flaring out at the waist to form the perfect ballgown. Instead of the traditional white, the dress was more grey, covered in iridescent patterns and glittered threads, the patterns made to resemble feathers and butterfly wings. The veil was transparent, Jennie’s raven hair pinned away in a romantic bun, clasped together with her mother’s diamond hairpin. You beamed at her, blinking away the tears to whisper, “You look absolutely gorgeous Jennie.”

She smiled at you, clasping your hands in hers, before pulling you close. The two of you had hugged for a moment, till your mother had called out that there was barely any time left and you still had to finish getting ready. You slipped into your own dress, letting out a happy sigh at how perfectly it fit. It was the palest shade of pink, almost white, with a flowing tulle skirt and a transparent net bodice that was covered in twines and flowers, making it look like they were growing on your body, going all the way down your arms. Despite the net, the dress was not too revealing and it made you feel fairy-like, your hair loosely curled and your rose gold, crystal flower and pink pearl headpiece sitting delicately. You had done your own makeup, having become an expert after Arcadian’s multiple lessons, sticking to blush and iridescent tones.

Giving one final check to see everything was perfect and everyone was ready, you had left the bridal party in Jimin’s silver F-type Jaguar which’s hood he had graciously lowered to avoid messing your hair. You had wanted to reach the church a bit earlier and see how everyone was on that end, even if Jimin had assured you everything was perfect. Avoiding the front entrance for guests, Jimin had pulled in from the side, both of you noticing the crowd and reporters. Of course, there had been a large guest list, whereas the reception would be much more intimate, every magazine in the country wanting photos of the attendees and event, as well as the wedding dress.

Parking the car, he dutifully helped you with the short train of your dress, gushing about how beautiful you looked. You smiled, telling him he looked equally dapper in his suit, before hooking your arm with his, venturing inside and starting to navigate the church hallways. Stopping outside the room where you knew Tae-hyung was in, you nodded at Jimin before knocking. You heard your brother’s deep voice call out, stepping inside and smiling immediately when you saw him standing in front of the mirror in his suit, a white lily pinned to his lapel as he adjusted his bowtie. He saw your reflection in the mirror, letting out a small gasp before turning, his smile wide as he held his arms open for you.

As you rushed into them, a memory hit you, one of when you were eleven and had refused to hug him, seeing Jungkook for the first time moments later. Pushing away the sudden flashback, you hugged your brother tightly, smiling against his chest when you felt him kiss the top of your head. Pulling away, you beamed up at him before he whispered, “You look so pretty.”

“Shh Tae, you should see Jennie. You’ll tear up.” You promised, seeing the adoration for his to-be wife in Tae-hyung’s eyes.

Before he could speak, the door opened again, your father walking in, smiling when he saw you both side by side. “Look at you darling, pretty as a picture.” He gushed, pulling you in for a side hug.

“Is everything ready imobu?” Jimin asked your father, and he nodded.

“Most of the guests are here, I spoke to your mother and they should be arriving soon with the bridal party. (Y/N) darling, you should join them at the entrance while I have a few words with your brother,” Your father said and you nodded dutifully, sending one last smile to Tae-hyung before walking back out with Jimin.

He led you through the church hallways, explaining that the other groomsmen were already waiting by the altar. “Glad you’re skipping those duties to be my escort.” You teased, Jimin winking before responding, “Anything for my favourite cousin.”

You both reached the entrance of the church, Jimin giving you a last once-over, nodding that you looked wonderful and you saw the bridal limousine pull up. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, you took a deep breath before exiting, all eyes on you immediately. You could hear the cameras flashing, remembering all your lessons and keeping your chin parallel to the floor, gliding towards the car with a genteel smile on your face. You helped Jennie out, sending her a nod to let her know everything was seamless inside. The rest of the bridesmaids followed, Jennie’s parents and your mother joining from the car flanking the limousine. You all walked towards the church again, stopping and posing for a few photos before both mothers broke away to mingle with the guests inside.

Jennie sent a wave to the reporters before stepping into the church, letting out a deep exhale. You organised the bridesmaids into their places, Jimin’s assistants swooping in with everyone’s bouquets. Taking yours, you fixed the hem of Jennie’s dress, making sure the veil fell perfectly before handing her the bouquet, giving her a tight hug and whispering, “You’ve always been my sister, today we just make it official.”

She hugged you back, whispering how much she loved you before pulling away, Jennie’s father hooking his arm with hers. The double doors to the aisle opened up, and you sent her one last smile before looking straight ahead, waiting for the bridesmaids to start walking. Once the second one had crossed quarter of the enormous aisle, you stepped into the room, hearing the hushed whispers start. These whispers followed you everywhere, mothers discussing among each other how wonderful you would look with their son, single women trying to figure out whether you’d had work done and who you were wearing while the men made their usual comments about you being absolutely unattainable. You heard the word ‘goddess’ tossed around again, resisting the urge to sigh, not looking to the sides and waving at familiar faces like the bridesmaids in front of you were doing.

You walked slowly, a small smile on your face as you looked at the altar, seeing Tae-hyung beaming, Jimin by his side. Once you had crossed more than half the aisle, the church fell into a hush, and you knew Jennie had entered. You did not have to turn back to know she was beaming, carefully stepping onto the altar and noticing the tears in Tae-hyung’s eyes, your own glistening over. After mouthing an ‘I love you’ to Tae-hyung, you turned to Jennie, sending her supportive smiles as she glanced at you. She fixed her gaze back to Tae-hyung, the absolute devotion in both of their expressions making you feel elated. She finally reached the altar, her father kissing her head before stepping away to join the rest of the parents in the front pew. Tae-hyung reached out for Jennie, helping her step onto the altar before lifting her veil, smiling widening as a tear leaked out of his eyes. Jennie turned, and you took her bouquet, before gently adjusting the veil and train of her dress.

The pastor started to speak, and you kept your gaze limited to the front of the church after a quick sweep of the room. The arched ceilings and fresco was gorgeous, white flowers of every kind scattered throughout to give the effect of snow, with lights incorporated in such a way that it looked like luminescent jewels had been scattered through the room. The seating arrangement was done so that people closer to the family were in the rows closer to the aisle, direct family and relatives of course filling the front. You reciprocated a few smiles from the rows, before shifting your attention back to the couple. As the ceremony continued, you kept exchanging glances with Jimin, both of you having smiles on your faces as you watched Jennie and Tae-hyung drown in each others eyes, the three hundred guests disappearing for them.

You felt yourself tear up again as they exchanged their vows, hearing the waver in Jennie’s voice and knowing she was crying. Once they kissed, the church erupted into claps, a few of Tae-hyung’s friends letting out cheers and wolf-whistles. Jennie faced you, giving you a tight hug again, her cheeks streaked with tears. Now was the time to mingle, guests rushing forward to congratulate the couple and parents. Stepping off the altar to head towards the Arcadian peers waving at you, you saw Jimin nod at you from across the room, a sign that he would be by your side soon with champagne.

Thankfully, you reached your group of friends before anyone else could try and pull you away or attempt conversation. You all exchanged hugs and greetings, giving each other life updates before they gushed at how wonderful Jennie looked. You told them about your extended studies, all of them surprised at your choice. It was common for Arcadian students to marry as soon as they could after graduation, and for you to say you were going to study more was an unfamiliar concept to grasp. Still, they extended their well wishes, making you promise to visit them when you travelled to their countries before flitting off to congratulate Jennie.

You watched them go, about to enjoy the peace and quiet when a group of your mother’s acquaintances approached you. These women were not part of your mother’s inner circle for the sole reason that they enjoyed gossiping and tearing each other down too much, sticking together just to one up their company. Recently, they had all fixated on you. To them, you were the ultimate prize, the perfect daughter-in-law. All of them tried their best to get you to warm up to them, to interact with them more closely instead of the polite and reserved demeanour you had for most people. Immediately, they started to gush over your appearance and clothes, and you graciously accepted their compliments, saying they all looked wonderful too. Your eyes searched for Jimin, where had he disappeared to? Before you could become too distracted, the ladies caught your attention again, not bothering to exchange pleasantries and instead starting to hint that you were next in line for marriage.

Their words had made you stiffen, but you covered it up with a small smile, bowing your head politely. Thankfully, you heard someone call your name, excusing yourself and walking away to see it was Jimin’s mother who had called you. Joining your aunt’s side and asking her if she needed anything, you watched her shake her head with a small giggle before revealing, “Had to rescue you from those vultures my dear.”

You sent her a grateful smile, seeing Tae-hyung gesturing to you. Walking forward, you hugged him, kissing his cheek and whispering your congratulations before the photographers started to take pictures. After about half an hour of socialising and accepting felicitations with your mother, you were glad when Jennie’s father announced it was time to shift to the reception. This time, you were with your parents in their car, Jennie and Tae-hyung in his Rolls Royce that Carlton had insisted he drive. Jimin was still nowhere in sight, and as the car pulled away, you hoped you would be able to find him at the reception, with less of a crowd.

An enormous tent had been set up on the grounds, decor similar to that of the church, complete with a dance floor, champagne tower and engraved seats for the guests. The guests filtered in, a few of them taking their seats while others chose to mingle. You watched as Tae-hyung and Jennie walked towards the dance floor, a collective hush settling across the room again as music started to play for their first dance. You watched them sway with dreamy eyes, feeling an arm wrap around your waist, knowing it was Jimin from the familiar touch and perfume. Smiling, you leaned your head against his shoulder, letting out a happy sigh as he sipped his champagne, before saying, “Everything went perfectly.”

“All thanks to us. They better name a kid after me, after all I’ve done for them.” Jimin joked, making you giggle.

Once Jennie and Tae-hyung were done dancing, he kissed her deeply, Jennie’s father taking her hand for the father-daughter dance. They danced for a minute, all smiles and laughter, before Jennie announced everyone else join in. Jimin let go of you, grabbing his mother while Tae-hyung led yours to the dance floor, your father holding out his hand for you. You smiled and let him lead you to the dance floor, starting to sway with him and smiling. There was an exchange of partners, your father now with your aunt while Tae-hyung reached for you, Jimin already spinning your mother around. Holding Tae-hyung close, you both watched Jennie dance with her father, before he said, “You were right, I did cry.”

“I might have teared up watching you.” You admitted with a wink, seeing Tae-hyung break out into his signature boxy smile.

As more people started to arrive on the dance floor, you watched your father and mother start to dance, Tae-hyung kissing the top of your head before going to rejoin Jennie’s side while Jimin sauntered up to you, hands extended. Shaking your head lightly at him in affection, you took his hands, resting your head against his shoulder and starting to dance, letting out occasional giggles at Jimin’s words. You were happy because two of the most important people in your life had become one, and because they had found eternity in each other. Just for a second, Jungkook crossed your mind again, before you pushed him away as the music stopped. Jimin led you off the dance floor, promising to be back soon after he had a chat with the groomsmen and you nodded.

A few guests were still greeting you, and you participated in their conversations, excusing yourself to get champagne. You sent a polite smile to the waiter, about to reach out for a flute when you heard a voice to your side say, “That one’s taken.”

“My apologies, I did not notice.” You replied automatically, before turning to the speaker.

Jeon Jungkook. There he stood before your eyes, almost four years since you glanced at him last, nine years since you spoke. He looked like a man now, he _was_ a man now. Broad shoulders in a tight black blazer, the suit perfectly tailored to show off his powerful and well built body. The last time you had seen him, he had been sporting an undercut, his hair long and slicked back, but now it was much shorter, perfectly coiffed. You could still see the piercings he had, the tattooed hand gripping the champagne flute. He had grown taller still, doe eyes twinkling. Every single feeling you had been repressing since the age of eleven started to resurface as you looked at him, remembering your love premonitions. Except, you already did love him. You were just about to smile, when your eye landed on his other hand, widening slightly when you saw the band around his ring finger. He was married.

* * *

A lot had changed since his father had announced they were temporarily relocating. Jungkook’s studies had just about finished, and so he did not have a good enough excuse to stay home, saying his goodbyes to Tae-hyung who had promised to keep in touch and visit. Jungkook knew his mother had not been so keen on moving either, but Ji-Ho’s word had always been law. The change of atmosphere had been refreshing, with the family staying on for a year each in every country to make sure the business was being run well.

When he had turned twenty-five, Jungkook had ben informed they would be expanding trade and needed his help. He had been confused, assuming his father wanted him to headline the expansion. Instead, Ji-Ho had informed him that trade laws were stricter, and the only way to successfully start business was to have close contacts in the government. Luckily enough, the Secretary of State had a daughter that was Jungkook’s age. Jungkook had immediately caught on to his father’s suggestion, refusing to marry a stranger, turning to his mother for help.

She had stayed silent, avoiding his eyes and sighing, Jungkook not aware that she had protested enough, already having chosen her daughter-in-law. As always, Ji-Ho and been unrelenting, forcing Jungkook to at least meet the girl before passing judgements. It had been awkward initially, the Jeon’s arriving at the mansion and exchanging pleasantries. After the usual questions about how old he was and what he did, Secretary Chin had called out for his daughter. Mi Hi had been dressed in a burnt orange silk dress, the colour so arresting Jungkook could have spotted her from miles away. She was pretty, around the same age as him and looking almost as uninterested as he had felt.

He could feel her eyes on his as their parents spoke, knowing she was observing him. He decided to do the same, eyes running over her body boldly, making her smirk before she asked her father to give Jungkook a tour of the garden. The parents had all agreed, glad their children seemed to be initiating contact. Jungkook had followed her through the halls, expecting to be led outside. What he did not expect was for her to grab his wrist, pulling him into a nearby restroom before kissing him. He had been surprised, before reciprocating her advances. Pulling away, she had explained that they both found each other attractive and to her, that was enough before dropping to her knees and unzipping his pants. Jungkook mulled over her words as she took him in her mouth, realising that perhaps life with Mi Hi would not be so bad. It was not like he was in love with anyone, and he knew eventually his father would force him into the match.

They had rejoined everyone twenty minutes later, Mi Hi dabbing delicately at her mouth with a napkin and nodding when Secretary Chin had asked if she liked Jungkook, sending him a subtle wink. Once Jungkook confirmed his agreement, the parents had started planning, wanting the wedding to take place in weeks. Jungkook had been surprised at the haste, chalking it up to the fact that his father wanted to start setting the roots of the business immediately.

Everything had been so quick, Jungkook barely had time to invite his friends, disappointed to find out that Tae-hyung had been abroad himself and could not be reached. The wedding had been smooth, Jungkook enjoying himself during the festivities and then jetting off to Mexico for his honeymoon. It was only when the couple had landed back, the initial stages of novelty leaving them that Jungkook started to notice a change in Mi Hi. She was out almost all day and most of the night, a gaggle of friends always by her side, as insipid as she was. Mi Hi started to ‘borrow’ Jungkook’s cards for purchases once she reached the limits of her own, irritating him immensely. It was not that he could not afford all her expensive tastes, quite the opposite. It just annoyed him that shopping was all she seemed to care about, or attending parties. Jungkook realised why the wedding had been so quick, Secretary Chin wanting to quickly rid himself of his spendthrift and wild daughter, glad that she was now the Jeon’s problem.

Mi Hi was oddly possessive too, hating whenever Jungkook interacted with another woman, no matter how old she was. There would be fights, with her screaming and accusing him of cheating, getting angry and starting to throw the gaudy and expensive crystal trinkets she bought on a whim. Jungkook was equally irritated, reminding her how he did not mind that she was all over other men at events, causing the arguments to grow even harsher. It hardly felt like it had been only a few months of them being married, the fights and tense atmosphere making it seem like they had been stuck together for ages.

It had been a miracle, receiving Tae-hyung’s wedding invite. Jungkook had felt guilty about losing touch with one of his closest friends, deciding he would attend no matter what. Then there was the matter of you. Jungkook had not seen you in years either, smiling fondly as he remembered the time you had introduced yourself, proudly announcing that you were eleven. He wondered how you were, what you were doing. You had somewhat disappeared as soon as you reached your teens, Tae-hyung informing Jungkook that you were taking trips with your school whenever he had asked. Tae-hyung had mentioned your academy in Geneva, and Jungkook wondered if you were still studying. Perhaps you had graduated, or were about to. He had been mulling over these thoughts and memories when Mi Hi had arrived back to their home, the chauffeur carrying all the bags from her excursion. She had seen Jungkook smiling, immediately plucking the invitation out of his hands and scanning through it.

Her eyes had widened when she realised Jungkook knew the Kims, gushing about how she had heard the wedding would be huge. Sometimes, her obsession with status irritated Jungkook, other times he remembered how the Chin’s had not been old money and only recently made their fortune, which explained their more gaudy and extravagant habits, as well as their need to be seen around old money. She had insisted that they attend, already announcing she needed an amazing dress, barely listening to Jungkook as she flitted to their bedroom.

Coming back home had been nostalgic, Mi Hi not noticing how quiet Jungkook had gotten once they landed. Instead of opening up the Jeon mansion, Jungkook had opted to call up an old friend, Jung Ho-seok. Immediately, Ho-seok had offered a suite in his hotel, delighted to finally reunite with Jungkook after so many years. It had been a heartfelt meeting, Ho-seok catching Jungkook up to speed with everything that had happed. Most of their friends were married and already had children on the way, Ho-seok stubbornly single, much to his mother’s vexation. Jungkook would have asked about you, but Mi Hi joined the two, immediately turning on her charm when she realised that Ho-seok was part of the hotel chain owner Jungs.

Jungkook had arrived in time for the actual wedding ceremony, Mi Hi’s shopping and preparation making them miss most of the pre-functions. He had been up almost all night before the big day, Mi Hi naked and asleep by his side, tired out by their romp between the sheets and insisting she get at least eight hours of down time to avoid puffy eyes in the morning. Jungkook was mildly nervous to be seeing everyone again, knowing they would have multiple questions about the Jeon’s disappearance, as well as his new wife.

Mi Hi had been up earlier than him, practically screeching at him to wake up and get ready, not wanting to be a minute late and miss a moment of the celebration. As he had gotten ready, he had watched her pull on her deep emerald gown, a refreshing break from all the burnt orange she loved wearing. It was an a-line with just one sleeve, a slit running up to her thigh, an enormous diamond choker around her neck with an emerald centrepiece. Jungkook bit back his suggestion of perhaps choosing something less gaudy, knowing it would only cause a fight.

They had left the hotel, being driven to church in a car generously provided by Ho-seok, who would be attending the wedding with his mother. Throughout the car ride, Mi Hi had kept checking her hair and makeup, gasping at the long line of cars for the church entrance, pointing out the multiple news wagons. Jungkook had explained that Tae-hyung was marrying into an equally renown family, and that his wife was a graduate of Institut Arcadian. Hearing the name of the academy had made Mi Hi’s eyes widen in surprise, knowing it was extremely exclusive and all its graduates were young women from important families around the world. One had to have at least _four_ generations of notable family members to even be _considered_ as a candidate, which was why Arcadian graduates were the most sought after wives.

As they finally got off, Mi Hi had immediately started posing for the cameras, eyes drinking in all the expensive dresses and glittering jewels, recognising the most prominent faces in the news and business magazines in attendance. She had clung to Jungkook, relishing the fact that her husband knew most of these people, all of them greeting him like an old friend and being surprised when he introduced Mi Hi has his wife. They all joked about not being invited to the wedding, making Mi Hi preen. As they entered the church, she had gasped again. It was absolutely gorgeous, reminding her of a scene from a fairytale, envy seeping through her heart as she was reminded of her own wedding. At the time she had thought it had been a lovely function, but seeing the extravagance and luxury in front of her, made her realise how plain it had been.

Jungkook took a seat in the middle rows, waved down by some old acquaintances. Their mothers were in the row right in front, all of them gushing over how Jungkook had changed, recalling how rebellious he had been in his teens, causing scandals with every new tattoo and piercing he got. As expected, they had asked about his parents, before turning their curious gazes to Mi Hi. After introducing her as his wife, Jungkook let them start to talk, gaze shifting to the altar where he saw Tae-hyung emerge alongside his groomsmen. He looked elated, and Jungkook was happy for his friend, albeit a bit nostalgic that he had not been able to be by his side for most of the events. While Jungkook was sure him and Tae-hyung were still close, this being the reason Jungkook was even inside the church, he knew a bit of distance had come between them. He managed to make eye contact with the groom, seeing Tae-hyung’s eyes light up when he recognised his childhood friend.

Jungkook returned Tae-hyung’s smile, sending him a quick wink and following Tae-hyung’s head incline to catch sight of the Kims. Jungkook stood up immediately, informing Mi Hi that he would be back in a minute before rushing to the front row and bowing his head to greet the Kims. Mr. Kim had hugged him and clapped his back, exclaiming how glad he was Jungkook could make it, Mrs. Kim kissing his cheek and remarking how handsome he had become. He quickly stepped onto the altar to hug Tae-hyung, promising to find him at the reception before returning to his seat.

Jungkook had not seen you, forgetting to ask of your whereabouts. He was curious, taking his seat just in time for the first bridesmaid to enter the church and start walking down the aisle. Like other guests, he swivelled in his seat to watch the procession. Once the other bridesmaid had crossed, he heard someone whisper, “Get ready boys, here comes the _goddess_.”

Before he could ask who they meant, Jungkook’s eyes widened when he saw a celestial beauty walk into the church, a flurry of whispers spreading throughout the room, which Jungkook managed to catch bits of.

“Oh God, does she know how _good_ she looks?”

“Her and my Daeshim would make such a handsome couple, if only Areum would convince her to accept.”

“These Arcadian girls are a class apart.”

“It’s a _sin_ that the Kims kept her away in Switzerland for so many years.”

_Was that (Y/N)? It could not be_ , Jungkook thought, seeing the ethereal beauty glide past the rows. As you got closer, Jungkook could not stop his eyes from running over you. You had grown taller, the childlike aspects of your face long melted away to breathtaking features. Looking like you had stepped off a runway, your gaze was straight ahead. There was an aura of grace and elegance to you, as well as poised confidence that you did not have the last time Jungkook had seen you. It made sense, you had been thirteen then, barely mature, but now he could see how well you had come into your own. The mothers in the row ahead were all watching you too, muttering about how your presence always garnered a reaction like this, that you were very selective about the galas and events you attended.

Once the bride entered, the whispers stopped, Jungkook tearing his gaze away from you for a second to see Tae-hyung’s wife. She was beautiful, around your age and only had eyes for Tae-hyung. Jungkook turned back to the altar, seeing you stand there smiling at the bride, not noticing how Mi Hi was eyeing the bride’s gown, glowering at how striking it looked.

Mi Hi had been getting more and more irritated as the ceremony had started, unable to stop comparing everything to her own. Once the church had started whispering about the maid of honour, the ladies she had been in conversation with ignoring her completely to admire the woman, Mi Hi had swivelled in her seat, eyes widening as she saw her. She was absolutely gorgeous, and Mi Hi felt her stomach knot, finding it annoying how the woman walked like she was on clouds, barely looking at any of the guests as she stood on the altar. The bride had been gorgeous too, the dress wonderful and Mi Hi glowered as the ceremony continued, not noticing her husband having eyes only for the maid of honour.

Jungkook watched you the whole while, seeing your gentle smile as Tae-hyung and Jennie kissed, as the church erupted in claps. As the guests stood up to mingle and congratulate the couple, Jungkook was about to do the same, waiting for you to notice him like you always did when you were younger. Instead, Mi Hi had latched onto him, wanting to be introduced to more of his friends and he had relented, knowing she would cause a scene if he refused. As he stood by his wife who was flattering anyone she thought was important, his eyes followed you throughout the room. Every movement of yours was effortless, the guests gravitating to you like worshippers to a saint as you remained gracious and reserved, talking to them for a few moments before moving on. He watched you join your family again, no more doubts in his mind that this enchantress really was you, seeing how Tae-hyung held you close before you posed for a few photographs.

As select guests started to head towards the reception, Ho-seok found Jungkook again, smiling about how wonderful the ceremony had been. Again, just as Jungkook was about to bring you up, Mi Hi joined his side, agreeing with Ho-seok to leave immediately and reach the reception. As he sat in the car, he ignored Mi Hi’s over-enthusiastic raving, barely catching the bitterness in her tone since you were on his mind. There was a stark contract between the young girl you had been to the woman you were now, Jungkook almost getting whiplash. Reaching the reception hall, Jungkook let Mi Hi leave his side to socialise, thankful to be exempt from witnessing her social climbing as he caught up with his friends at the table.

The bride and groom arrived and Jungkook saw you watching them, your smile much wider now. You were closer too, your dress complimenting you perfectly and Jungkook waited for you to glance in his direction. He had been used to you looking at him when you were younger, chalking it up to curiosity and mild jealousy that Tae-hyung was around him more than you, admitting to himself that he enjoyed your stares. Now, it was a bit unnerving to see you barely pay attention to anyone else, lost in your own world. He watched as one of the groomsmen walked towards you, brow furrowing when he saw the blond wrap an arm around your lithe waist. Instead of pulling away, you leaned into the man’s touch, smiling up at him, your perfect lips moving as you spoke to him. Jungkook felt his fist clench, not realising he was feeling jealous, concluding that this man was your beau, or at the very least a close friend, since the ladies had not mentioned you being in a relationship. Jungkook noticed that you were much more emotive than you had been at the church, realising that because of the close-knit aspect of the reception, you had relaxed a bit. Your movements were still poised and perfect, but you were laughing now, eyes twinkling as you danced with your father, then Tae-hyung and finally the blond groomsman.

For the life of him, Jungkook could not recognise the man you were with, never recalling him as part of his and Tae-hyung’s friend group, concluding that this man must have entered your lives after Jungkook had left. You were laughing at what he said, at complete ease in his presence and Jungkook watched as you both left the dance floor, seeing the man leave you to walk to the other groomsmen. Jungkook excused himself, needing a drink and as he walked to the champagne tower, he watched you talk to a few guests, before heading in his direction. You had not noticed him yet, and Mi Hi was at the opposite end of the room, currently sucking up to a group of ladies he remembered being friends with his mother. Jungkook waited for you to reach the champagne tower, realising that you probably would not approach him first and that he would have to make the initiation. He spoke, insides twisting when he heard your reply, voice soft and courteous, tone self-assured.

Finally, you turned to face him and he searched your face for some sign of recognition but it remained impassive. Still, he relished the close proximity and the chance to admire you, taking a sip from his drink and saying, “Don’t you remember me? It’s Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook.”

He was speaking to you and you snapped out of your spiralling thoughts, glad Arcadian had taught you how to look composed even if you were falling apart, which you were after seeing the ring on his finger. Bless him, he thought you did not recognise him. How could you tell him that his was the one face you could ever forget, since you dreamt of it every night. While you had remained out of touch and out of each others sight for years, you had kept the hope that Jungkook had felt the pull you had felt, experienced the same premonition and perhaps waited for you, but the glinting metal of his ring was a cold and harsh reminder of reality, that he had moved on, that he had _never_ been stuck in the first place like you had. Still, you would process this heartbreak later, knowing right now you had to keep up appearances. Nodding at his words, you replied with the usual pleasantries, “Yes of course. How is your mother?”

Jungkook had expected a different answer, before realising you were treating him much like you would a stranger, or some middle-aged society lady and it hurt him, even if the two of you had never been close. Still, he kept his expression neutral and responded, “She’s fine, regrets not attending the ceremony.”

“I was not aware you would be attending either, Tae-hyung never said anything.” You said, blinking up at him prettily and making him temporarily lose his train of thought.

“I did not think I’d be able to make it, but I had to for him.” Jungkook revealed, seeing you nod politely before your eyes shifted to scan the room, looking like you already wanted to end the conversation but were too gracious to do so.

He was speaking and you could feel your heart sinking, knowing you wanted to get away and quick. It already cut you that nobody had told you Jungkook was coming, or that he was _married_. Then again, you had never really told your family about your feelings, just waiting for the moment Mrs. Jeon would ask for your hand and you would accept. The fantasy had never seemed more childish to you, and your eyes scanned the room, praying to see someone signalling to you. Jungkook cleared his throat again, making you turn back to him before asking, “So what are you doing these days?”

You blinked in surprise, why was he interested? In fact, why was he even speaking to you? Now that the initial shock of seeing him and finding out his relationship status had quelled, you were surprised he was even trying to keep up the conversation. He had never done so when you were younger, and it was not like you two had been friends. Attributing this interaction as nothing but curiosity on his part, you responded, “I just graduated with a fine arts and design degree.”

Jungkook nodded rapidly, wracking his brain for more questions when he heard Mi Hi’s voice behind him. Mi Hi had caught sight of Jungkook speaking to the maid of honour, a sharp spike of jealously immediately coursing through her. Excusing herself, she had made her way to where Jungkook and the woman stood, calling out to her husband with a saccharine smile. Jungkook turned to her, as did the woman, her expression calm and collected. Mi Hi hooked her arm onto Jungkook’s to stake her claim, giving the woman a quick once-over, insides twisting when she realised all the whispers barely did you any justice.

You watched as a woman in an atrocious emerald gown hung onto Jungkook’s arm, seeing the heart-cut diamond ring on her finger and immediately knowing it was Jungkook’s wife. She was smiling at you, but her eyes were harsh, years of reading the society women having made you an expert in knowing what people were feeling. Still, you remembered your Arcadian values, to respond with kindness for as long as possible. The woman looked up at Jungkook expectantly, waiting to be introduced and he cleared his throat, looking mildly uncomfortable before saying, “This is my wife Mi Hi.”

“A pleasure to meet you, congratulations on the wedding.” You responded, sending her a poised smile.

“Thank you, the past months have been so _wonderful._ Jungkook’s so _loving_. I’m sorry, how do you know him?” She said, tone barely able to hide her dislike for you, her grip on Jungkook’s arm tightening.

Before you could reply, Jungkook spoke, “This is Kim (Y/N), Tae-hyung’s younger sister.”

Despite the fact that you wanted to wince at Jungkook’s use of the word younger, reminding you that no matter what, he still saw you as a child, you nodded and sent another smile Mi Hi’s way, seeing her expression shift. You had seen it before often, in the women who saw getting close to you as an opportunity to climb the rungs of the social hierarchy, and you prayed to be dragged away from this conversation. “Oh, his _sister_. What do you do?” She asked now, wanting to know as much about you as she could, glad Jungkook had approached you despite her jealousy, knowing the circles you ran in were the ones she dreamed of entering.

“I graduated Arcadian recently, the bride’s my closest friend.” You responded, internally berating Jimin for abandoning you, as well as yourself for wanting to get champagne, this want being the thing that had you trapped in this conversation.

Mi Hi chuckled loudly, leaning in closer like the two of you were old friends before asking, “Your dress is so nice. There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you since I saw you, I hope you don’t mind. Who’s your doctor?”

Jungkook stiffened at Mi Hi’s question, all hopes of her being sensitive dying the moment the words left her mouth. You just blinked confused, not understanding what she meant before responding, “Pardon me, but I’m perfectly healthy. A few acquaintances of mine are in the medical field and if you need an appointment I-”

“No no.” Mi Hi interrupted, shaking her head rapidly and ignoring Jungkook’s reproachful stare before repeating, “I meant, who’s your surgeon?”

You finally understood her question, stopping your eyes from growing wide or expression shifting despite how tone deaf Mi Hi sounded. You saw Jennie wave to you from the corner of your eye, momentarily distracted as you responded, “Oh, nobody.”

Mi Hi’s face twisted for a second, not believing for a second you looked like _that_ without having gone under the knife, shifting back to a smile as you turned to face her again. “Excuse me, Jennie’s calling me. If you haven’t met the couple yet, you can follow me.” You said, the offer towards the end being mostly to sound polite, cringing internally when you saw Mi Hi nod eagerly.

Letting out a soft exhale, you turned and started to walk towards Tae-hyung and Jennie, a genuine smile appearing on your face when you reached their side. You watched Tae-hyung and Jungkook hug each other, Jennie sending you a curious look, silently asking who this was when Tae-hyung spoke, “Jennie, this is the Jungkook you’ve heard so much about.”

If she was surprised at Tae-hyung’s words she did not show it, smiling graciously at Jungkook, subtly nudging your side. Mi Hi stepped forward and again Jungkook introduced her as his wife, again Jennie keeping her expression neutral despite a million thoughts running through her mind. As Tae-hyung started to jokingly berate Jungkook for not being invited, Mi Hi stepped closer to where you and Jennie stood before asking, “Your dress is so darling, but I don’t remember seeing it in any catalogue.”

“Oh thank you, it was custom made.” Jennie responded, bowing her head graciously while Mi Hi fought back a jealous sneer.

“It looks wonderful, the whole event’s so fancy.” Mi Hi gushed, catching Tae-hyung’s attention.

“(Y/N) oversaw most of it, she’s always had a good eye for these things.” He said, throwing you a smile before saying, “That reminds me, Appa wanted to know if you’d be okay travelling with us to get to Geneva. He might need to attend a meeting.”

You nodded immediately before saying, “As long as you both don’t mind me invading in on your honeymoon. I can fly commercial.”

Immediately, Tae-hyung let out a dramatic gasp and teased, “Don’t let Appa catch you saying that.”

You were about to roll your eyes when Jungkook asked, “Geneva? You said you graduated.”

You turned to him, not knowing what to say, but thankfully Jennie swooped in to rescue you, sending Jungkook a smile and explaining, “(Y/N)’s applied for a specialisation programme, so she’s going away again. It’s an amazing opportunity.”

Jungkook nodded slowly, wondering why you had not told him this yourself, before realising you did not consider it important enough to mention, or perhaps _him_ not important enough to tell. As the food started to get served and guests returned to their tables, Jungkook realised he should probably find his seat again, promising Tae-hyung to stay in touch before leading away Mi Hi. As they walked away, you let out a breath you had been holding, Jennie noticing and turning to you with concern. Knowing you could not have her fretting over you on her wedding day, you beamed at her before leading her to the table, Tae-hyung following. You took a seat at her side, starting to talk about the guests reactions to Jennie and deftly avoiding all mentions of Jungkook.

Jimin joined the table, and apologised for being gone too long, not realising the damage the lack of his presence had done to you. As the table sunk into conversation, you expertly pushed away all your feelings again, laughing at opportune moments and being your usual charming self. You did not dare to glance in the direction of Jungkook’s table, fearing your unaffected mask might slip when you saw his wife at his side. As the reception ended and guests started to leave, you occupied yourself with your aunt and mother, not wanting to interact with Jungkook, watching him leave you and your life again, going away with his _wife._ Thankfully, he had left while you had been distracted. Now was time for everyone to retire back at the Kim manor, with the couple and you departing first thing tomorrow morning.

You sat in Jimin’s car, and he noticed how quiet you were, immediately asking what was wrong. You had said you were exhausted, and if he did not believe you, he made no sign to press further, nodding and focusing on the road. When Tae-hyung carried Jennie over the threshold, you had managed to smile, Jimin whistling while Jennie blushed. They retired to Tae-hyung’s wing, and soon Jimin shifted to his guest bedroom. You sat with your parents in the boudoir, sipping chamomile to calm yourself as they discussed today, glad everything had gone seamlessly. They brought up Jungkook, asking if you had met him and you nodded, grip on the china cup tightening. Your father had asked if you were okay with giving up the plane to travel in the jet and you had informed him that you had no problem, faking a yawn and excusing yourself.

Rushing up to your room and ignoring Carlton’s knowing gaze, you had locked yourself inside, finally sinking to the floor, allowing the tears you had been keeping at bay to flow freely. After all those years, the feelings of inadequacy and insecurity attacked you again. Jungkook was _still_ unattainable, and you were _still_ the shy child who he had to be nice to. You had been loving him silently for _years_ , but he had never noticed or seen you as an adult, happily married. You cried throughout the night, changing out of your dress and into your silk slip, choosing to sit out in the balcony, the marble cold against your legs, looking up at the moon as you cried.

You were unable to sleep, shifting back inside the room when you saw the sun start to rise, washing your face and doing a quick check of all your luggage. It was a stroke of luck that you were leaving, that your studies would keep you busy, knowing you would have gone insane if you stayed back home. Taking a long warm shower, you had dried yourself and changed into one of your favourite flight looks, a soft cream trouser and loose black blouse, applying concealer to make your eyes look less tired. You had joined everyone out for breakfast in the lawn, seeing the glow Jennie was exuding, smiling at her as you ate.

Tae-hyung and your parents were busy discussing the details of the honeymoon, not noticing how little you ate, Jennie being the only one to send you a concerned glance. When it was time to leave for the airport, you got up, following the couple to the front. You said your goodbyes to your parents, promising to call soon, before Jimin picked you up and twirled you around, saying he would come visit. You turned to Carlton, sending him a large smile and giving him a hug, as he mock huffed and said, “Please Miss (Y/N), you are an adult now, the hugs have to stop.”

“Aren’t I your favourite girl?” You teased, and he nodded affectionately, seeing the hurt in your eyes but staying quiet because your parents were nearby.

After the final goodbyes, you had sat in with Jennie and Tae-hyung in the Rolls Royce, another car holding all your luggage driving up to the private airfield. Getting onto the jet, you saw Tae-hyung announce that he would go greet the pilot, Jennie immediately grabbing your hand and leading you to one of the couches in the corner before asking if you were okay. Unable to pretend anymore, you had relayed all of your feelings, holding back tears again while she had listened, hugging you close and wishing she could make you feel better. “I do not like his wife.” She stated and you hummed, not wanting to insult Mi Hi despite the way she was.

Tae-hyung finally noticed your mood, curious about what was wrong. He had exchanged a look with Jennie and she had just shaken her head, a sign that whatever it was, Tae-hyung would find out later rather than sooner. Still, as he approached you two, he saw you smile again, knowing it was put on for his comfort. You had been quiet for the rest of the flight, soon falling asleep and he had covered you with a blanket, joining Jennie’s side, wanting to ask what was wrong. He refrained from doing so, knowing Jennie would tell him eventually, only waking you up once the jet had landed in Geneva. You had said your goodbyes, hugging him tighter than usual as he kissed the top of your head, blowing a kiss as you got off the jet and into the awaiting car, your luggage already loaded. Putting on your sunglasses so the chauffeur could not see you crying, you hand leaned back, watching the jet take off and letting the sorrow embrace you again.

* * *

Returning from the reception, Mi Hi had been uncharacteristically quiet and Jungkook mentally prepared himself for the inevitable fight. He had been right, Mi Hi immediately starting to berate him as soon as the door to the suite closed, accusing him of flirting with you. He had scoffed, reminding her that making polite conversation with someone after seeing them nine years later was not flirting. She had accused him of _wanting_ to flirt, and while a part of Jungkook knew that was correct, he had deflected her claims and begged her to stop being so jealous.

That had set her off immediately, her screeches growing louder and louder as she informed she had nothing to be jealous of, that she was much better than some finishing school prude, reminding Jungkook that he had wanted to marry her. He bit back the need to snap back and say he regretted it immensely, leaving her and locking himself in the bathroom.

He stayed in the shower till he knew Mi Hi was asleep, pulling on the pants he wore to sleep and stepping out into the suite’s balcony, the night air cold against his wet skin. He recalled Mi Hi’s words, aware that his wife had picked up on the attraction he felt towards you. He exhaled deeply, glad to be leaving tomorrow, too confused to stay back a moment longer, even if you would no longer be there.

Mi Hi gave him the cold shoulder all the way back, something he was thankful for. As they had reached home, he had watched Mi Hi retire to their bedroom despite it being noon. Deciding he should visit his parents, Jungkook had driven to their house, the maid informing him that his father was at work while his mother was having tea in the garden. He had calmed immediately when he saw her, kissing her cheek and sitting across her. Before he could even start to tell her about the wedding, she cleared her throat, slowly placing the cup down before asking, “Did Mi Hi ask (Y/N) if she’d gotten work done?”

The question threw Jungkook off, surprised at how fast the news had travelled, despite nobody being nearby when Mi Hi had spoken. He did not respond, avoiding his mother’s piercing gaze, his silence enough of an answer. He heard his mother click her tongue derisively before saying, “Your _wife_ is the prime example of why I believe children should be given lessons on tact and etiquette.”

Jungkook did not miss the disdain in his mother’s tone over the title of ‘wife’, knowing she had never approved of the match. Seeing her son’s worried expression, Soo Min sighed, before asking him to tell her about the wedding, even if she had been informed through her friends. The smile on Jungkook’s face returned, starting to tell her about all the people who had asked for her, as well as describing the details of the ceremony.

Soo Min had seen the shift in Jungkook’s tone as he brought you up, describing you to her and informing her of your plans to continue studying. She had sipped her tea quietly as Jungkook spoke about you, not aware just how long he had been describing you, Soo Min smiling to herself seeing the sparkle in his eyes. She knew her son well, and she knew what was in his heart, even if he did not himself. She had always liked you, always thought that she would make you her daughter-in-law as soon as you became of age. If only Ji-Ho had not been so stubborn.

* * *

Sometimes, it could take forever for minor things to change. Other times, someone’s whole life could be upheaved in minutes. The latter had been true for Jungkook. The fights with Mi Hi had gotten worse after attending the wedding, up to the extent he had suggested divorce. That was when she had finally realised how bad things had gotten, begging for forgiveness, backed fully by Ji-Ho. Jungkook had relented, trying to return Mi Hi’s efforts to be civil.

Once she had informed him of her pregnancy, Jungkook had been genuinely happy, forgetting all else and making sure she was comfortable. He was patient, even when she displayed some of her old rage and unreasonableness, reminding himself that any stress to Mi Hi could harm the baby.

Jeon Sungook had been a healthy baby, rosy cheeks with a strong set of lungs on him. Everyone had said he was a replica of Jungkook, and as he gazed down at his son, familiar doe eyes blinking up at him, Jungkook felt his heart would burst from all the love, promising to give him the world. The first month with Sungook had been bliss, Jungkook the most doting father, gladly waking up at night to soothe and shush, not shying away from changing diapers.

The second month was when Mi Hi started to protest, complaining about breastfeeding being too painful, hating being cooped up at home and not being allowed to drink. Jungkook had tried reasoning with her, but soon, she had reverted to her old self, the screaming matches restarting, as did the throwing of decorations. These times, the noise would wake Sungook and while Jungkook would rush to comfort his son, Mi Hi would announce that she needed to take a drive, only returning after dawn, until that fateful night.

She had not stopped for the red light, the authorities informed him later as he gripped Sungook tightly, not believing the limp corpse in front of him was his wife. He had not cried, too shell shocked. Thankfully his parents had intervened, Ji-Ho handling the authorities while Soo Min took the baby, Jungkook locking himself away and allowing himself to finally break down. Despite all her faults, despite all the fights, she had been his _wife_ , the _mother_ of his child, and now she was gone. He cried, heart wrenching when he realised Sungook would never be able to meet his mother, fated to being the odd child with only one parent. As he cried, he wondered how much more pain he could endure.

It was even more unfortunate that Ji-Ho had suffered a heart attack not two months later, passing away immediately. Jungkook had been ashen, holding onto Sungook in one arm, the other around his mother’s shoulder holding her up as she cried, watching the coffin being laid to rest in the family graveyard. They had flown back home for the funeral, barely informing anybody. Only a few close friends knew of the tragic events, the Kims all attending the funeral, with you being in Geneva. Tae-hyung had extended his support, Mrs. Kim agreeing with Soo Min’s decision to move back since she had too tired to spend more time in a place that was not home.

Rumours had spread quickly enough when the Jeon mansion had been opened up again, spreading like wildfire amongst the social circles as mother, son and grandson moved in. _Unlucky_ , they had been labelled, certain acquaintances choosing to quell all interactions with them. Jungkook had not cared, throwing himself into running the business and taking care of Sungook, not wanting his child to be handled by nannies.

Soo Min had been much more affected, aware of the whispers and looks that followed her when she attended galas, a few of her old friends refusing to acknowledge her, wholeheartedly participating in gossip sessions targeted at her. It had hurt, that so few people had extended their support in the face of the tragedy, but it had shown her who her true friends had been. The Kims had been by her side constantly, their lovely daughter-in-law coming to visit as often as she could, recommending au pairs for young Sungook despite Jungkook’s insistence that he was enough for his baby.

Soo Min noticed how little her son slept, how he only thought of work or his son. He was neglecting himself and his social life, hair growing shaggy and eyes constantly tired. She tried to comfort him, but Jungkook only pulled away, assuring her that he was fine, Soo Min seeing through his lies immediately but unable to help. Her son had become a widower before he even turned twenty-eight, and it broke her heart. Little Sungook had not been able to recognise a mother’s love, and now he never would. It wrenched her heart that her family was going through this, not knowing why. All she knew was that somehow, she had to make her son smile again, give Sungook the family he deserved.

* * *

Your time away had been exactly what you needed, the familiar sights from most of your adolescence giving you much needed peace. While it hurt to think of Jungkook, you kept yourself busy enough to avoiding thinking at all. Jimin had kept his promise, coming by to see you. He had given you an update on the family, informing you that Jennie and Tae-hyung were still not over their honeymoon bliss, making you smile. Your parents called often, Jennie repeatedly asking how you were and expressing how much she missed you.

Once your course had finally finished, you had been glad to return home. You had been away long enough, the time alone letting you accept your grief. As you got off the plane, you had expected to see Carlton waiting for you, surprised when it was Tae-hyung who emerged from the car. You had ran into his awaiting arms, letting him pick you up and spin you around before setting you down again, remarking you looked older. You had smiled at his words, noticing the worry in his eyes before saying that he looked older too, noticing how he stiffened at your observation. It worried you, that perhaps he had been fighting with Jennie and as he started to drive, you finally asked.

Blinking, Tae-hyung turned to you, exhaling deeply before saying, “Jennie is wonderful (Y/N), don’t worry. It’s Jungkook I’m worried about.”

You tilted your head to the side, not understanding what Tae-hyung meant, before he explained the events of the past few months. “It’s been two months since they moved back, and the vultures have been constantly picking them apart. The light’s left Jungkook’s eyes, and Mrs. Jeon barely leaves the house anymore.”

His words made you tear up, heart wrenching as you thought of the pain the family must have gone through. As you pulled up to the house, you did not notice Tae-hyung eyeing you carefully, contemplative expression shifting to a smile when you glanced his way. Despite the troubled thoughts Tae-hyung’s words had invoked, you smiled seeing your home, walking inside to see your parents waiting in the foyer, alongside Jennie. She had hung back while they hugged you, before latching onto you and gushing about how much she missed you.

Retiring to the boudoir till dinner was served, you gave her a summary of everything you had done, about to ask about the Jeon’s when Carlton announced dinner was served. You had answered all of your parents questions, informing them you had actually been halfway through designing a collection as you had returned. Everyone avoided speaking about the tragedy, and you wondered if they were quiet to not ruin your first night back home. Excusing yourself by citing jet lag, you had walked up to your room and changed. Just as you were about to unpack, you heard a knock at your door, Jennie slipping in seconds later. Without prompting, she started to help you unpack, relaying in detail what had happened. You had listened quietly, seething when Jennie recalled how some women had shunned Mrs. Jeon, remembering how those same women used to attach themselves to her not long ago. Jennie would have said more, but saw how much her words worried you, giving you a quick hug and saying it was good to have you back home before leaving you alone with your thoughts. As you slipped into bed, your mind was already made.

The next morning you had gotten ready, only having some grapefruit for breakfast, Carlton informing you that your father and Tae-hyung had gone for work, your mother and Jennie attending a brunch at the neighbours, adding in that he had suggested you sleep in when they thought of taking you along. You nodded at him thankfully, before asking him to have one of the cars be brought out front for you. “I’ll tell James, he knows the Jeon manor quite well.” Carlton said smoothly, throwing you a knowing look before gliding away, leaving you awed with how well he could always read you.

You had grabbed a small clutch, smoothing over the pale mint dress you had chosen to wear as you walked out to the awaiting Lexus. Greeting James, you requested for him to stop by the florists, remembering how much Mrs. Jeon loved magnolias and peonies. After purchasing a small bouquet, you took deep breaths to calm yourself as James drove closer to the manor, trying to control your heartbeat. The guards at the gate recognised James and the car, opening the door immediately, phoning the house to let the staff know Mrs. Jeon had another visitor from the Kim family.

Thanking James and asking him to wait for you in the parking, you walked up to the Jeon manor, remembering it faintly from a visit at the age of sixteen. While the exteriors were still beautiful, the house exuded an aura of sadness and before you could knock, the door was opened by the Jeon family butler Reeves. He smiled politely at you, inviting you inside and informing you that Mrs. Jeon was in the terrace, asking you to follow him. Nodding, you observed the house, the lights seeming to cast more shadows, the large halls seeming achingly empty and you felt a surge of empathy, knowing how lonely it must seem to the Jeon’s. Reaching the upper floor, Reeves turned to the right, the open doors coming into sight, and you could see Mrs. Jeon’s back to you, her eyes ahead towards the garden. The nervousness came back, but you reminded yourself that you had to see her and express your condolences. Reeves cleared his throat to catch Mrs. Jeon’s attention before announcing she had a visitor from the Kims.

Soo Min got up, expecting to see Jennie or Areum, eyes widening in surprise when she saw you standing there. She felt her worries melt as she took you in, having seen you after years, realising everything she had heard about you was right, that Jungkook’s praises indeed had not been false. You smiled at her, rushing forward and extending a bouquet, and once Soo Min saw the blooms, her eyes teared up at the gesture, touched you remembered what she liked. Taking the bouquet, she had pulled you in close for a hug, making you feel emotional before she pulled away. Asking you to sit down, Soo Min observed how delicate each gesture of yours was, knowing Reeves would be arriving soon with tea and refreshments. You shifted in your seat to face her properly, seeing the abundance of grey hairs by her temple, her eyes sad and face gaunt from worry, heart breaking when you saw Mrs. Jeon a shell of the woman she used to be. “Words cannot being to express how sorry I am for you and your family, I had not known or I would have flown in sooner.” You said, extending a hand to cover the older woman’s in an act of comfort.

She nodded at your words, knowing how you meant them, unlike some people who had come to express their condolences. She also knew you had just arrived yesterday, Jennie having mentioned it to her last week when she had visited, and Soo Min’s heart ached at how loving and considerate you were, the hurt exacerbated when she thought about what could have been if only she had held her ground against Ji-Ho and insisted you be the girl they chose for Jungkook. Still, she pushed away the thoughts as tea arrived, a maid arriving seconds later to announce Sungook was awake. “Bring him to me.” Soo Min requested, seeing your eyes glaze over for a second.

“I’m very touched you stopped by dear, it means a lot. Your mother and Jennie have been immense pillars for me, and it’s times like these when you realise who is sincere and who isn’t.” She said, making you bow your head bashfully, feeling uncomfortable for being praised for basic decency.

“It’s my duty, I can only imagine the pain you must have felt. If my presence can help alleviate even a fraction of it, I would feel like I started to repay you for all your kindness when I was a child.” You responded, taking a sip of the tea.

Your words surprised Soo Min and she probed, “Kindness?”

A faint smile spread across your face as you recalled, “You were always so interested in what I had to say, always asking me about my time at Arcadian and actually listening to my ramblings. It made me feel important, like I was doing something _worth_ listening to. It helps a child immensely.”

Your words made Soo Min smile, and she would have responded when your gaze shifted, an unrecognisable emotion flashing across your eyes and before Soo Min could ask what happened, she heard Sungook’s coos, the maid rolling him in on his high chair. Immediately, Sungook smiled as he laid eyes on his grandmother, while you were unable to bite back the small gasp you had when you saw him. He was identical to his father, large obsidian doe eyes blinking at you curiously, a dark tuft of unruly hair on his head, full chubby cheeks and the same pouty lips. You felt yourself tear up at how perfect the baby was, heart wrenching as you thought perhaps your child with Jungkook might have looked similar. Still, you composed yourself quickly, remembering you were with company and there was no point in reminiscing over what could have been, sending Mrs. Jeon a smile as she cradled the baby.

Soo Min noticed your expression, recognising it as nostalgia and melancholy, having heard your gasp when you saw Sungook. You were looking at him with love now, almost in awe of him before she heard you ask in a voice so soft she had to strain her ears to understand, “How old is he?”

“Around seven months. Poor darling doesn’t know how his life has been upheaved, and if weren’t for him, I’m sure Jungkook would have completely given up.” Soo Min responded, seeing your eyes shine with unshed tears.

Soo Min could see how you were watching him, knowing you were too afraid to ask what you wanted to do and so she asked, “Would you like to hold him?”

You froze at the question, looking at Mrs. Jeon with wide questioning eyes, surprised she trusted you with him. She sent you an encouraging smile and you nodded, reaching out for him and gently taking him from her arms. He was healthy for a seven month old, blinking in confusion when he felt himself shift away from his grandmother. Soo Min watched, wondering if Sungook would cry like he usually did with strangers, eyes shifting to read your expression. You were looking at Sungook like you adored him, cooing lightly and starting to beam when Sungook smiled at you. The scene warmed Soo Min’s heart, Sungook starting to babble happily and wiggle in your lap, as you watched him enraptured. In another life, that would have been your child that Soo Min called her grandson, and her son’s family would have been complete.

As she watched you play with Sungook, a thought crossed her mind, a chance at a new beginning. Perhaps, another life was not needed to make her dream into a reality. She had seen the way you had reacted to Sungook, knowing you had become emotional because it was Jungkook’s child. All the moments of the past came back to her, how you had blushed when Jungkook had been brought up, how you were still not married, or entertaining any suitors. A flicker of hope burned through Soo Min’s chest, and while she could think of a million reasons why her suspicion might be incorrect and her desire impossible, all she could remember was the look in Jungkook’s eyes as he talked about you all those years ago after Tae-hyung’s wedding.

“He doesn’t warm up to anyone so quickly, it’s a miracle.” You heard Mrs. Jeon say, sending her a smile.

When you turned away from Sungook, the baby did not appreciate it, starting to wiggle in your arms to grab your attention. Letting out a laugh, you picked him up, bringing his face near yours before saying, “I’m sorry angel, I was just listening to your halmeoni.”

Sungook cooed happily when your attention retuned to him, the happy noise making your heart clench at how adorable he sounded. Soo Min watched you both with a smile, knowing that she had to at least try to have you enter her son and grandson’s lives, believing it would help bring back happiness in the Jeon household.

You had stayed for lunch, enjoying being around Sungook to leave early like you had initially planned. As you stood by the door, a package of pastry in hand that Jennie liked, gifted to you by Mrs. Jeon, you sent one last smile to her and baby Sungook in her arms, giving him a small wave. You stepped outside, stopping for a second before turning and asking, “Is it alright if I can come by again to see you both?”

Your question had been the final confirmation Soo Min needed to know you felt _something_ for her son, beaming at you immediately and saying you could stop by whenever you liked. You had smiled gratefully, walking back to your car with a spring in your step. Soo Min watched you go, Sungook cooing before blinking up at his grandmother as if to ask when you would return. Smiling down at her beloved grandson, she whispered her promise, “Soon, darling. Maybe, one day she won’t leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter, please let me know what you thought of it in the comments, and leave some kudos, I require constant validation 🥺
> 
> Jennie's wedding dress=https://tomandlorenzo.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/Elie-Saab-Spring-2015-Couture-Collection-Paris-Fashion-Week-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-13.jpg  
> Reader's Bridesmaid dress=https://cs6.livemaster.ru/storage/93/30/3ad2847b7d586602b6a8d76ef7x0.jpg  
> Baby Sungook= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/33/dd/5a/33dd5ae07c58da9d53f293d5140f4c62.jpg 
> 
> See you next update lovelies! 💕💖💞


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, thankyou so much for the comments and kudos, you all are super sweet! I know the premise of the fic is a little unconventional, especially with the baby involved, but I promise I won't let it get weird, so please give the fic a chance 🥺  
> There's gonna be a lil bit of angst in this chapter, and Jungkook's gonna be a bitch, but that'll change soon ;)  
> Enjoy!

There had been a strange aura to the house when Jungkook got back from work, but he had been too exhausted to investigate. He did not even change for dinner, taking his seat at the head of the table, having been initially reluctant to be in his father’s chair, but soon realised that it hurt his mother _more_ to see it empty. It was then when he noticed the vase on the table with magnolias and peonies, their heady scent permeating the room. Sight of the blooms had made him smile for a second, before it gave way to confusion. He knew his mother had not gone out, none of the staff daring to decorate on their own since the past few months, knowing Jungkook did not want to see it. As he blinked curiously, his mother walked into the dining room, Sungook in her arms.

Jungkook had immediately smiled when he saw his son, kissing the top of his head before helping him into the highchair, his mother taking a seat to his right as the food begun to be served. Jungkook waited for the staff to leave before turning to his mother and asking, “Where’d the flowers come from?”

Soo Min had been expecting the question, deliberately having the flowers set on the table instead of the boudoir so that Jungkook would notice. Eyes on her son’s face to catch any expression he had, she said, “(Y/N) stopped by today and got them for me. She’s such a sweetheart, I was so touched that she remembered I liked them.”

Just as she suspected, her son’s eyes flashed for a second, before he set his jaw, turning away to Sungook before asking, “Why was she here?”

Letting out a sad sigh, Soo Min responded, “The same reason everyone else visits. She just got back from her studies and came to see me immediately.”

Jungkook only hummed, eyes fixed on his plate, Soo Min deciding to reveal more. “Sungook took quite a liking to her.”

This made Jungkook look up in surprise, seeing his mother smiling at him. A flurry of emotions had run through him when she had mentioned you visiting, but he had pushed them away, but to hear you had interacted with his son was making Jungkook feel oddly nervous. “Did he?” He asked, trying to keep his tone uninterested and casual.

“He did, he pouted any time she looked away from him to answer me. It was quite endearing.” Soo Min revealed, her smile widening and making Jungkook panic for no reason.

Quickly finishing, he got up to leave the table when she called out, “I asked her to come back whenever she liked. I was right to do so, wasn’t I?”

Jungkook stopped in his tracks, inhaling sharply before replying, “Call whoever you like Eomma. I’m exhausted and I have an early morning tomorrow.”

Soo Min watched her son rush off with a knowing smile, sending Sungook a conspiratorial wink before whispering, “I was right.”

Up in his room, Jungkook was pacing. He felt breathless, having shrugged off his blazer and now he loosened his tie, running a hand through his hair and trying to calm himself. Why was he so worked up after his mother had mentioned you? As flashbacks of you from Tae-hyung’s wedding crossed through his mind, Jungkook pushed them away with a groan, feeling like ages had passed between that time. He had changed, his life had changed. He was a widower, he had a child to raise and a business to run. Dropping onto the bed, not bothering to change, Jungkook drifted off, dreaming about your smile.

* * *

It had been a month since you had returned and you had developed a routine. You visited the Jeon manor at least twice a week, sometimes accompanied by Jennie or your mother, sometimes alone. On your other days, you would attend a few events, invitations flooding in once everyone realised the goddess had returned home. You would have liked to skip a few, but your jewellery line was launching in a few days, and you needed to spread the word a bit. Your days would be spent overseeing your collection, finessing over the minor details of the launch party.

You had chosen a private exhibit, lent to you generously by the National Museum curators. Amidst jewellery from the bronze ages and uncut gemstones, your pieces would be on display, guests allowed to try them on and place their orders immediately. Your parents were proud, and you had wanted Mrs. Jeon to attend, imploring her to come, finally making her relent. She had grown quite attached to you over the past month, and while she was dreading the whispers and gossip, she wanted to be there for the launch, knowing you proud you were of your work.

As she had left, Jungkook had watched how determined his mother looked, surprised you had convinced her to appear in public again. He knew you had been frequenting the manor over the past month, although you left before he came back. He also knew that his mother adored you, that his baby had quickly grown fond of you, everyone bringing up how perfect you were. And by everyone, Jungkook really meant everyone. A stroll in the gardens would transform into a session of praises for you when the gardeners would mention how you had stopped by and given them rice cakes. Reeves would remark often how your visits had made his mother start smiling again, the maids whispering amongst themselves about how lovely you looked each time you came by. The cook Anette would gush over you as she served his breakfast, recalling how you had brought back the light and joy in the manor. It irritated him, how he tried to avoid thinking of you but you managed to still be brought up.

He could tell his mother was up to something, already having started passing subtle comments on how Jungkook was still young, how he should decide what was best for Sungook and ensure he gave his son a proper family. It did not even cross his mind that his mother was hinting that he marry again, and that too with you as his bride, assuming she meant he should relax more and perhaps hire one of the au pairs Tae-hyung’s wife kept recommending.

You had been greeting the arriving guests, all gracious smiles and thankful nods as the women arrived, glad to see them receiving your pieces well, smoothing over your fitted black trousers. You had paired them with a high collared white chiffon shirt, wearing a black lace corset bodice over the shirt, pinching in your waist. It made you look the perfect blend of serious and fashionable, your hair in a sleek low ponytail, the only jewellery you had on the diamond drop earrings you had designed for the collection. Jennie and your mother were socialising, each wearing a key piece from the collection, Tae-hyung having attended too, smiling at you from across the room.

Just as you had been reviewing the list of orders you had received, a hush had fallen over the room. Looking up, your heart had warmed when you saw Mrs. Jeon by the entrance, looking mildly nervous, in a lovely vintage Chanel dress. Sending a nod to Jennie, you had walked over to her, hugging her tightly and conveying your gratitude that she had attended, seeing her worry melt away as she smiled at you. As you led her to the jewellery line, women around the room watched with wide eyes. You were openly interacting with the Jeon widow, without caring about how unlucky their family had been. A few women watched enviously as you catered to her, personally helping her put on a particular bracelet that caught her fancy. You had never been so open with them, always an arm’s length away despite your good manners.

Soo Min knew your actions were not calculated, yet the effect they were having was. Everyone’s eyes were on you both, and while you were too busy clasping the bracelet onto her wrist to notice, Soo Min did. There were whispers, a few woman having contemplative expressions while others were seething with jealousy. Soo Min knew you were the most sought after girl in the social circle, everyone wanting you for their son, this being the reason Soo Min kept hesitating to bring up the topic of asking for your hand. She knew everyone followed whatever you did, anything you wore immediately becoming a required staple in their closet and anyone you associated with immediately being lauded. Even now, despite being labelled a pariah by certain factions of the social circles, Soo Min could see a few women send her smiles and nods, realising it was because of you. She blinked back tears, unable to show you just how vastly your presence had affected her life. She smiled when you asked her if the bracelet fit well, nodding and saying it was lovely.

As you left her side to answer a question someone had, Soo Min was surprised when a few women greeted her, asking how she was. Swallowing away her nervousness, she had replied, striking up a conversation and thanking whatever deity that had decided to make you enter the Jeon’s lives. The women had left soon, Soo Min even receiving invitations to their tea parties when Tae-hyung had walked up to her, bowing his head in greeting. He stood by her side, both of them watching you smile at Jennie before putting an earring up to Jennie’s lobe. “Your sister is one of the most beautiful souls I have ever come across.” Soo Min remarked, the emotion and sincerity in her tone making Tae-hyung smile.

“She cares for you all a lot.” He replied, Soo Min realising this was her chance.

“You know, I _always_ wanted her as my daughter-in-law.”

Tae-hyung’s eyes widened at the admission, remembering Jennie’s words on the jet after you had left for Geneva. She had told him everything, how you had loved Jungkook from the start and hoped to marry him, how you had been devastated when you got news of his marriage. Jennie’s words had made him rethink every interaction you’d had with Jungkook, as well as every reaction to him, realising the signs had been in front of him all along. Tae-hyung had also noted the way Jungkook had watched you at the reception, recognising it as the same looks he had sent Jennie’s way when he had first seen her. When he had brought it up to his mother, she had admitted her own suspicions regarding the subject, sighing sadly and saying Jungkook was probably the reason you had requested her not to entertain any potential suitors. 

As Tae-hyung watched you smile, he remembered how elated you would look returning from the Jeon mansion, gushing about Sungook, Jennie remarking how you were a natural with him. Knowing it was time for him to be a big brother, he replied, “(Y/N) wished the same. I’m sure she _still_ does.”

Tae-hyung’s words made Soo Min let out a delighted gasp, turning to face him and see if he was serious. His eyes were sincere, the smile on his face widening as he saw her overjoyed expression before remarking, “I think it’s time she made an honest man out of my old friend.”

Soo Min could not stop the laughter that escaped her lips, nodding eagerly at Tae-hyung’s words before starting to plan how to go about the whole ordeal, unable to hold back her excitement. You had glanced in their direction, smiling fondly to see Tae-hyung and Mrs. Jeon whispering happily amongst themselves, not even suspecting their topic of conversation was your marriage. After the launch had ended, you had thanked Mrs. Jeon for coming, practically floating home and retiring for bed early. Unbeknownst to you, Tae-hyung had shared the news with the rest of your family, Jennie squealing while your parents smiled slowly, starting to listen to Tae-hyung’s plan.

The two days after your launch party had been hectic, trying to organise through the enormous amount orders you had received, contacting the suppliers and jewellers with the details. On the third day, you had gotten up early, intending to visit the Jeon manor to properly thank Mrs. Jeon for attending. You knew how difficult it had been for her to step out of the house, but you were glad it had turned out well. A few women had approached you privately, concerned that you were associating yourself with her but you had immediately shut down their advice, telling them Mrs. Jeon was practically family and wonderful company.

You gripped the packages tight as you walked up the manor steps, hoping she would like the things you had brought as a token of your appreciation, cheerfully greeting Reeves as he opened the door. You did not have to ask, knowing Mrs. Jeon would be on the terrace with Sungook. Navigating through house, you smiled to yourself at the fact that despite visiting for a month, you had barely seen the entire house. Much like your own home, Jeon manor had been in the family for generations, absolutely enormous and passed down to the eldest heir, most of the decorations and painting looking like they should be in a museum exhibit. You knew the house had at least twelve bedrooms, and then there were the dining rooms, parlours and boudoirs, a small ballroom that could fit about seventy-five guests as well as an indoor pool. The Kim manor had a similar layout, except the interiors to your home had been much lighter, your mother wanting neutral tones and a lot of whites, pastels and sunshine. Reaching the terrace, you beamed when Sungook cooed upon seeing you, immediately kissing his head before greeting Mrs. Jeon. Asking you to sit down, she said, “(Y/N) I didn’t expect you to visit so soon after your launch. You must be busy darling.”

You shook off her concern, extending the small box towards her and saying, “This is my thank you for attending the launch, you don’t know how much it meant to me.”

Taking the box, Soo Min unwrapped it to see the bracelet she had admired at the launch. Looking at you with surprise, she watched you smile before explaining, “I knew it caught your eye and it fit wonderfully, so I thought it would be an appropriate present.”

Soo Min’s eyes widened, the bracelet costing at least a few hundred thousands, shaking her head and insisting, “I cannot accept this darling, I was going to place an order for it soon.”

“Please, I would never dream of accepting money from family.” You said, not realising how much your words affected the woman across you.

She smiled down at the bracelet, looking up again to thank you, to see you cooing at Sungook before saying, “Don’t worry angel, I didn’t forget about you.”

You opened up the other package, revealing a first edition compilation of the Brothers Grimm fairytales. As Mrs. Jeon eyed the book, you explained, “It had been mine when I was younger, Eomma would read it to me every night and I wanted Sungook to have it.”

You were shocked when a tear leaked out of Mrs. Jeon’s eyes, before she pulled you in for a hug and whispered, “Perhaps _you_ could read it to him.”

You did not understand her intentions when she said the words, nodding and replying, “Of course, I would love to.”

That night Soo Min had watched Jungkook eat, having finished her own dinner before remarking, “(Y/N) stopped by again today, and gifted me a gorgeous bracelet.”

Jungkook tried not to roll his eyes, knowing it was inevitable that you were to be praised in his house, no matter how much he did not want to hear about you before his mother continued, “She’s a wonderful girl.”

Jungkook just hummed, about to swallow his bite of filet mignon when he heard his mother say, “I want you to marry her.”

He coughed violently, taking sips of water to stop the burning in his throat before throwing his mother an incredulous glance. How could he remarry? And _you_ of all people. “Eomma, _what_ has gotten into you?” He demanded once his coughing ceased, hoping his mother had developed a bad sense of humour and would take back her words.

Much to his chagrin, she repeated, “I want you to marry (Y/N).”

He opened his mouth to speak when she raised her hand, silencing him before continuing, “I’ve always wanted her as your wife, but never said anything when your father was alive. She’s wonderful and I think we all need a fresh start.”

The discussion had soon spiralled into a debate, mother and son shifting from the dining hall to the boudoir to avoid the staff from overhearing, Jungkook vehemently protesting the idea of remarriage. “Eomma, I am enough for Sungook. He doesn’t need a stepmother, I think we have enough evidence of them being detrimental.”

“(Y/N) _loves_ your son, and he enjoys being around her. You say you are enough for him, but nothing can beat a mother’s love. What will you say to him when he grows up and asks you why he doesn’t have anyone to wish on Mother’s day? I deserve to see you happy and see my grandchild flourish during my last years on this earth.”

Jungkook groaned as he heard his mother’s emotional blackmail and dramatic words, knowing she would not give up. “Eomma, correct me if I am wrong. Every mother wants (Y/N) for their son, the competition for her is fiercer than the Olympics, and these women are vicious. Amidst all the eligible bachelors, why would she choose me and all my baggage?”

His words had only made his mother roll her eyes before saying, “That’s for me to figure out, you just have to say yes. Don’t pretend you loved your dead wife too much to refuse the prospect of remarriage.”

Her words had been harsh, making him freeze and he had ignored her apology, mind racing. If you were so wonderful and beautiful, there was no way you would want to marry a widower. He remembered how uninterested you had been at Tae-hyung’s wedding, realising that all he had to do was agree and wait for you to inevitably reject him. After all, the _goddess_ would never settle for someone so imperfect. Smiling to himself at his reasoning, ignoring the mild facet in his heart that was curious about marriage to you, he took a deep breath before saying, “Eomma, tell you what. I accept. I’ll marry her if she wants to marry me.”

_All I have to do is wait for her no_ , Jungkook thought, reciprocating the hug his mother gave him, kissing his cheek and gushing about how happy he had made her as she left. Alone in the boudoir, Jungkook let out a long sigh, feeling suddenly tired.

* * *

You blinked at your mother’s words, glancing to Jennie and Tae-hyung to check if this was some elaborate joke. You had just finished dinner, about to head to your room when your father had requested you follow everyone to the lounge. Curious, you had nodded, taking a seat on your favourite armchair before waiting expectantly for your parents to speak. Clearing her throat, your mother had informed you that Mrs. Jeon had met her for brunch, and discussed Jungkook’s marriage.

You stiffened immediately, already feeling your heart sink at the thought of Jungkook marrying someone again, reproaching yourself for being selfish, knowing he deserved happiness and Sungook deserved a mother. She had snapped you out of your thoughts when she said Mrs. Jeon wanted _you_ to marry Jungkook.

Your head had snapped up immediately, and you were now glancing back and forth from your parents to Tae-hyung and Jennie. “Pardon me Eomma, what?” You managed to choke out, feeling lightheaded.

“She wants you as her daughter-in-law darling.” Your father repeated slowly.

“Does Jungkook know?” You asked again, not noticing Tae-hyung bite back a guffaw.

“Of course, she only brought it up after Jungkook expressed his explicit agreement.” Your mother said, making your eyes widen.

Jungkook had agreed to marrying you. _Jungkook had agreed to marrying you._ You let out a breathless chuckle, unable to stop your head from spinning, your heart hammering against your ribcage like it wanted to escape. Your family watched your reaction, knowing the news had made you overjoyed. Still, composing yourself, you met your mother’s eyes, “Are you sure he wants to marry me?”

This time, Tae-hyung did not hold back his laughter before saying, “You know for someone so intelligent, you can be extremely dense sometimes. Yes, he wants to marry you. I’m pretty sure he loves you.”

Hearing the elusive ‘l word’ made you gasp out a soft oh, tears filling your eyes as you sunk back against the armchair. “Should we consider that a yes dear?” Your father asked and you managed a nod, feeling like you were soaring.

Immediately, your mother and Jennie had rushed to hug and congratulate you, Tae-hyung and your father beaming at the scene. You were blushing furiously now, unable to stop the smile that had fixed itself across your lips. Your visits to the Jeon mansion had always left you wishing it would have been your life, that Sungook could have been your child, and it looked like someone had listened. Perhaps, your love premonition had not been so wrong.

* * *

You had said yes. _You had said yes_. Jungkook controlled his jaw from falling slack over the surprise, not believing his mother’s words. _Why_ had you said _yes_? Before he could properly discern a reason, his mother had started to gush about how happy she was, and how she wanted the wedding to happen before her trip to visit her cousin in Beijing.

Choking, Jungkook pointed out, “Eomma, you leave in less than twenty-five days.”

Instead of being discouraged, his mother had smiled, shrugging and saying, “Well then, I guess we need to plan quickly.”

“Why can’t we do it after you return?” He suggested, hoping to talk some sense into her.

“Because darling, it’ll be too cold then, and I don’t want to have Sungook spend four months motherless just because I had to travel.” She responded, Jungkook groaning loudly.

He would have protested, but the words died in his throat when he saw tears running down his mother’s cheeks. He had immediately clasped her hands, blinking with worry before she spoke softly, “This marriage has made me so happy, just when I thought our family was only destined for more sorrow. Thank you for allowing us a new lease on life.”

Hearing his mother’s words and seeing the unbridled joy in her eyes, Jungkook realised he had to see this marriage through, for his mother’s sake. While he was hesitant to accept someone new coming into his life, he knew his mother needed it to happen, and so it would. She had wiped her tears, resuming planning as Reeves served dinner, Jungkook pointing out, “Eomma, I haven’t even bought her an engagement ring.”

“Oh, that. I already had my mother’s ring altered to fit her and had it sent over to the Kim manor just yesterday.” She responded airily, her words making Jungkook blink in surprise.

“You didn’t give Mi Hi the ring.” He accused, seeing both Reeves and his mother immediately sport the same deadpan expression, the butler going as far as to roll his eyes.

“Exactly. You answered your own question.” His mother said dryly, before continuing to list everything that needed to be done, Jungkook tuning her out, overwhelmed with how quickly things were happening.

* * *

Twenty-five days had passed in a flash, filled with copious amounts of planning and ordering. You had stopped your visits at the Jeon manor, decorum dictating you stay at your own house, only to cross the Jeon threshold once you were married. Mrs. Jeon came by instead, to participate in the planning alongside Jennie and your mother, sometimes bringing along Sungook.

You had been curious when Jungkook had not been present to plan, assuming he’d want some say in the wedding, but Mrs. Jeon said he had left it up to you, knowing you had good taste after seeing Tae-hyung’s ceremony, saying he had requested that the event be kept small and private. You had understood his concern, after all he was marrying for a second time, and throwing a lavish and extravagant function might give the wrong impression. It was happenstance that you had also wanted a small event with just close friends and family, the guest list limited to only one hundred people. There had been a small engagement party, that too just for women, kept in the lawn of the Kim manor. You had beamed throughout the event, eyes repeatedly shifting to the ring on your finger, Mrs. Jeon informing you it had been her mother’s. The enormous round cut diamond sparked brilliantly under the light, having a pavé band that had fit your finger perfectly. You also had developed a habit of checking your reflection, only to be surprised at how you were glowing, much like Jennie had before her wedding. Realising that happy brides really did have a glow about them, you had prayed that you stay as blissful always.

Everyone had congratulated you, expressing their surprise in private at the events. How had the goddess chosen the unlucky Jeon’s? As the gossip spread between jealous and disappointed mothers and heartbroken sons, many had not believed the news initially, thinking it was a joke. After all, you had your pick of men, why would you choose the one with a child? Yes, the Jeon’s were rich, richer than all the others interested in you, but they were bad news. Jungkook’s first wife had died quickly, and that was a terrible omen. Many theories had formed, each more fantastical than the last, over why you had agreed. Due to the hasty nature of the wedding, people might have even suggested you were pregnant with Jungkook’s child, but everyone knew this was not the case, that any graduate of Arcadian would never behave in such a manner, that you would never get pregnant out of wedlock.

And so, the cause for your agreement had become a heavily debated topic, almost everyone discussing the upcoming wedding any chance they got. You had barely cared, head in the clouds as the day neared, smiling through all the dress fittings and food tastings, feeling the need to pinch yourself. Unfortunately, Jimin was unable to attend the event, away for a work trip he could not cut short. Your aunt was coming, while Jimin had repeatedly expressed his regrets, promising to visit the moment work allowed, demanding everyone to keep him updated with every detail and send photographs of the ceremony. Had you not been so busy with preparations, you might have worried about the fact that Jungkook had not contacted you directly even once, or tried to meet you.

As his mother had been preparing, Jungkook had been doing some research. He had asked his right-hand-man in the office, Namjoon, to find out everything he could about you and everyone’s reaction to the wedding, waiting patiently for the results. Congratulations and gifts had been flooding in, almost overwhelming. His mother was almost always at your house, taking along Sungook whenever she could and leaving Jungkook alone as your things had started to arrive. Jungkook had the whole left wing to himself, with his bedroom, study and Sungook’s nursery. There was a spare bedroom too, unused. When the movers had asked where to hang your clothes and keep away your belongings, Jungkook had pointed at the spare room, pretending it was his and watching as your multitude possessions were carried in.

Namjoon had reached out soon enough, entering Jungkook’s office and listing whatever he had found. You were about to turn twenty-four, you designed jewellery, you were well traveled, you’d had at least twelve potential families who wanted you to marry into them. Namjoon mentioned that you enjoyed giving back to charitable organisations, having always wholeheartedly participated and donated in fundraisers for many honourable causes. Just as he started to explain that people had been surprised at your agreement, everything had fallen into place for Jungkook.

This marriage, your agreement, it was just another form of charity. Choosing to marry a widower with a child would make you Mother Teresa, the perfect martyr who sacrificed her chance at a _normal_ family and true happiness to devote herself to a second hand husband and child. Plus, you were aware of the Jeon’s wealth and probably wanted to secure your future, in his anger ignoring the fact that you came from money too. He had dismissed Namjoon, the man confused at how incensed Jungkook looked as he left the room.

Jaw set and fists clenched, Jungkook had glowered in his office, overthinking everything. He was not going to be a ploy for you to curate a better image of yourself, neither would he allow his son to be used in such a way. Jungkook was tempted to call off the wedding, his mother’s tearful face flashing across his mind as soon as he had the thought. He could not cancel, knowing his mother would die of the heartbreak. He would have to go through the event, but Jungkook decided he would make it clear to you that he saw through you, that him tolerating your presence in his home was more than you deserved, that you should not expect anything else from him.

It stupefied Jungkook at how angry he was upon discovering your plan. It felt as if all the pent up resentment and negative emotions from the past year had resurfaced and manifested into disdain for you. Perhaps, Jungkook had hoped you would have been different, which was why he was angrier to be disappointed. To him, you seemed no different than Mi Hi, both of you conniving and possessing a love for money. It just so happened your image was more perfectly curated, everyone around you falling into your trap and thinking you were a saint, whether it was the society women or the staff at his house. Your allure was too powerful, like you had been born with your own centre of gravity, everyone being pulled in towards you. Jungkook promised himself he would not be the same, that he saw through your exterior and would not get tricked.

This was the reason why he did not attempt to reach out to you despite his mother’s insistence and the suggestions of his friends, making excuses about being too busy. It had surprised him when his mother had said you did not want a honeymoon, and while she had stated your reason as wanting to spend time with Sungook and wait till he was older to travel, Jungkook knew it was just another way to make you seem like a victim, the ill-fated girl who did not even get to enjoy the initial stages of her marriage, shoved into taking care of a child that was not hers. Still, it was more convenient for Jungkook to not plan a honeymoon, and when Ho-seok had suggested he surprise you with one, Jungkook had thrown him an annoyed glare.

The wedding was to take place in the same church Tae-hyung’s had, with the Jung’s insisting that the reception be in the ballroom of their hotel. He had been taken along by Tae-hyung, Namjoon and Ho-seok to get a suit tailored, making sure to seem happy around your brother. After all, none of this was Tae-hyung’s fault and Jungkook did not want to ruin a cherished friendship just because you were not what you portrayed yourself to be.

* * *

The eve before the wedding, you were practically trilling in anticipation. For your bachelorette, you had requested something simple, the bridal party all moving into your parent’s country villa for a relaxing weekend. There had been multiple masseuses working on you all, flown in specially from Geneva per Jennie’s request. She was of course your matron of honour, not resting for a moment as she oversaw everything. When you had asked her to relax, she had reminded you of your own efforts during her ceremonies, effectively stopping your protests.

You were pacing your room, most of your things having been sent to the Jeon manor. The pre wedding jitters had finally caught up to you now that you were alone. You knew not everyone had been happy with your decision and the groom, preferring to see their own sons waiting on the altar, but you were happy and that was what mattered. You hoped Jungkook was too, unable to have gotten a chance to ask him how he felt about everything. Your mother had comforted you, saying you would have all the time in the world after your wedding, the only important fact to remember was that Jungkook had _agreed_.

Nestling into your bed, you had let out a contented sigh when you realised this was your last night sleeping in it. Your sleep had been restful and dreamless, and you had woken up to gentle knocks on the door, hearing Carlton call out to you. Sitting up, you had beamed as you opened the door to let him know you were awake. He had smiled, proud to see the baby he had helped raise grow up, today being the day you officially became a woman. You could see the tears in Carlton’s eyes, ones he was rapidly blinking away and pretending to look stern as he said, “You have to eat and get ready, there’s no time and we’ll run late and-”

His worried ranting stopped short when he felt you hug him, sighing and hugging you back, whispering, “My favourite girl’s going away.”

Pulling away, you sent him a sad smile before saying, “I’ll take you with me.”

He scoffed, reverting to his usual all knowing and wise self, extracting himself from your arms and saying, “I wouldn’t want poor Reeves out of a job. Breakfast’s in ten minutes, and it’s bad luck to be late on your wedding day.”

Before you could question him about the validity of the superstition, he was already walking back downstairs, dabbing at his eyes once he knew you could not see him. Walking into the bathroom, you stripped out of your silk gown, stepping into the tub and filling the water up to the brim, wanting to take a bubble bath. You mulled in the water, taking care not to stay in too long lest your skin start to prune. Drying yourself, you changed into a long kimono, knowing the stylists would be arriving soon enough with your dress as you walked downstairs. Your mother and Jennie were in similar attire, sending you smiles as you took your seat. Knowing you had a habit of not eating whenever you were too nervous or excited, your mother had already made you a plate of your favourite items, placing it in front of you and demanding you finish it. You had complied, and as you ate, you realised this was the last time you would be having breakfast with them like this.

This morning had been full of similar realisations, reminding yourself as you did mundane things or passed by certain areas of the house that it would be your last. It was not as if you would not visit after your wedding, but everything would be different. You would be married, the Jeon manor now your home. You wondered if Jennie had felt the same way when she had been marrying Tae-hyung, seeing her send you a smile from across the table. Just as you finished the last sip of juice, the team of stylists had come rushing in, ushering you back up to your room with Jennie hot on your heels.

They had left you alone long enough to put on your undergarments before sitting you in front of the vanity. A woman started to work on your hair, another applying nail polish while a third started to prep your face for makeup. You had already told them what you had wanted, facing Jennie instead of the mirror, wanting to see yourself once everything was done. Jennie was talking, perhaps to calm her own nerves as well as your own, talking about how all the Arcadian friends you had invited had been asked to stay at the Jung hotel, and then remarking how kind the Jung’s were. Nodding, you had told her that Ho-seok had been good friends with Jungkook and Tae-hyung, although you personally never interacted with him much. Once the stylists were done, they carried the dress towards you, removing it from its bag. Jennie immediately reached your side to help you into it, fixing the clasps and sleeves before letting out a sigh, her eyes shining with tears. “Oh (Y/N), you’re the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen.”

She fanned her face, to stop tears from falling and ruin her makeup, gesturing for you to take a look at yourself. Nodding, you slowly turned towards the enormous vanity mirror, letting out a soft exhale once you saw your reflection. The dress you had chosen was not stark white, opting for a more champagne tone, the material filigreed with golden flowers and delicate patterns. It was designed to have a deep rounded neckline, with a tight bodice and a skirt that just barely flared out, and was backless. The cape sleeves fell down to the hem of the dress, forming a small train along with the skirt, and exposed your arms at every minor movement. Your hair had been curled and pinned up, loose strands framing your face, a gold and diamond hairpiece clasping your hair in place. The makeup was flawless, the stylists even going as far to apply a concoction of subtle glittering body lotion, making it look like you were iridescent. On your throat was a diamond choker that had belonged to your great-grandmother, a wedding present from your great-grandfather.

You felt ethereal, turning to smile at Jennie and admiring her appearance. She was in a gorgeous mermaid-cut gown, the lilac material form hugging till her knees before spreading out slightly, the material covered in darker vine patters with a deep neckline and transparent net sleeves. Her hair was loose, in soft waves and she had on amethyst earrings you had gifted her, along with a choker your parents had given her after the wedding. She reached out for you, hugging you carefully to avoid messing up either of your appearances and you were glad you had only wanted Jennie as a matron of honour, forgoing choosing any other bridesmaids.

The stylists stepped out, Carlton by the door to escort you downstairs. He was beaming at you now, and as you hooked your arm to his he said, “I doubt there was anyone more wonderful than you, both inside and out Miss (Y/N).”

You had thanked him, gliding carefully down the stairs and outside into the awaiting limousine. Your mother and Tae-hyung were already at the church with your aunt, your father in the car ahead. Tae-hyung had been one of the groomsmen, and had been with Jungkook since last night, something you had pouted about for a second, Tae-hyung teasing that you would never change.

As the limousine pulled up to the church Jennie noticed how quiet you were, nudging you gently and asking, “You’re okay right?”

You nodded, smiling at her before replying, “Everything feels like a dream Jen. I’ve loved him for so long and believed we were meant to be, and his marriage devastated me. To think he’s waiting at the end of the aisle right now, it’s like a miracle.”

“It’s fate. The two of you were supposed to end up with each other, it may have taken a bit of time with a few hiccups, but it’s happening now. Your love hunch was right.” She said.

While you were overjoyed to be marrying Jungkook, hearing Jennie call his dead wife a hiccup made you feel guilty. She may not have been the most wonderful person, but she had still meant _something_ to Jungkook, been the mother of his child. It would not have been easy for him to get over her death, and then almost immediately after, his father’s. Jungkook had to handle the business and a newborn, as well as his mother and moving back. You marvelled at his strength, never having thought he could have come through this as well as he did. When he was younger, he had always been a bit rebellious, the ‘bad boy’ of his age group, making everyone whisper as he got tattoos and stayed out later than the rest. They had all chalked it to him being the only child and sole heir to the Jeon fortune, but Jungkook had matured immensely since his teens.

The limousine came to a halt and you could see all the reporters, double the amount they had been for Tae-hyung’s wedding despite yours being a much smaller affair. Jennie sent you a nod before the door opened, your father helping her out before extending his hand to you. You got out carefully, making sure your dress fell properly, the cameras starting to flash immediately. Hooking your arm into your father’s, you started to walk towards the entrance, remembering to smile at the cameras. For a minute, you missed Jimin, knowing he would have loved to pose with you and gush over your appearance. Once inside, you exhaled deeply, Jennie handing you your bouquet of tea pink roses and fixing a strand of your hair. “Count to twenty slowly and then follow me out.” She advised, sending you a quick hug before walking into the hall, where you could catch glimpses of the interiors.

You did as Jennie said, grip on your father’s arm tightening as you started to count. He could tell you were nervous, before saying, “I’m proud of you darling, I know this new stage of your life will be wonderful.”

“Thank you Appa, I love you.” You whispered, smiling up at him.

“I love you too. Now come on, he’s waiting.” Your father said, inclining his head towards the aisle.

Nodding, you exhaled deeply and stepped inside, hearing the guests gasp. As always, there were whispers, but you paid them no heed, smiling and walking ahead, knowing that the people in attendance were those who genuinely cared about you and your family. Jennie had almost reached the altar, and as she stepped onto it, you finally caught sight of Jungkook. He looked so handsome in his suit, his hair longer than it had been at Tae-hyung’s wedding, a few wavy strands framing his face. His expression was calm, and beside him was Ho-seok as the best man, and you could see Tae-hyung smiling proudly from the altar, finally seeing you after being away.

You knew you were beaming, glad you had chosen not to wear a veil so that you could admire your groom. Reaching the end of the aisle, your father kissed the top of your head and then your hands, Jungkook reaching out for you. Your heart hammered as you took his hand, carefully stepping up onto the altar and marvelling at how gentle his touch was. Jennie took your bouquet, and your eyes swept across the front rows, seeing your mother and aunt dabbing their eyes, Mrs. Jeon beaming with Sungook on her lap, looking adorable in a suit identical to his father’s. Turning back to face Jungkook, the two of you standing so close, his eyes large as he looked down at you, neither of you realising he was still holding your hand.

* * *

Jungkook had refused a bachelor party when Ho-seok had brought it up, tone surly as he reminded his overenthusiastic friend that he was in fact a _widower_ and not a bachelor. Huffing, Ho-seok had finally relented to a subtle party, Namjoon and Tae-hyung joining them for drinks at the hotel bar, before playing a few games of pool. When Tae-hyung had remarked he looked unhappy, Jungkook had quickly thrown his friend a smile, joking about marriage not seeming any easier the second time around, eliciting chuckles.

How could he tell your brother that he was not looking forward to this marriage, that he had only agreed out of filial duty? Jungkook had tried to brush away his misgivings for the night, letting himself laugh freely after months. Waking up early, he had lingered in the shower, knowing that after today everything would be different. He did not know what the future would bring, but was determined to make sure that Sungook would be protected and cared for.

He had changed into his suit, staring at himself in the mirror and unable to stop himself from making comparisons to the first time he had gotten married. It would be almost two full years soon, but it felt like aeons. He had been much younger then, and actually somewhat excited about entering the shackles of matrimony, unlike now. Jungkook started to trace the platinum band on his ring finger, not used to wearing a ring after months without it. Apparently you had designed the tasteful band, but Jungkook doubted it. He would have delved into darker thoughts, but his mother walked in, Sungook in her arms. As he had turned to them with a smile, he saw his mother’s eyes well with tears, walking closer and stroking his cheekbone gently. Jungkook had covered her hand with his, kissing her palm before reaching out for Sungook, gently cradling his son and smiling at how adorable he looked in his suit.

Stepping back, his mother had smiled before gushing, “Both my babies are so dapper.”

Sungook had gurgled happily, Jungkook smiling down at his son and kissing the top of his head before walking out to the awaiting cars. Once they reached the church, his mother had taken away Sungook to go and greet the guests, the groomsmen leading Jungkook through the hallways to the side entrance that was just a few paces from the altar. One by one, his groomsmen hugged him, Tae-hyung whispering, “Welcome to the family.”

Jungkook had smiled, before walking out and stepping onto the altar. After greeting the priest, Jungkook started to subtly look around, sending polite nods to a few guests. There were much less people than the usual weddings that took place in this social circle, for which Jungkook was grateful. He had had expected you to protest, want as many people as possible present to witness your ‘sacrifice’, but he had been informed there were a hundred people total. The decor was also quite tasteful, white roses everywhere, and letting the church’s impressive interiors take the spotlight. Before Jungkook could allow himself to feel nervous, he started to look at Sungook in the front row, his mother bouncing him on her lap as he squealed happily. It calmed him, and he saw Jennie walk into the church, the guests all turning to admire her. By his side, he could see Tae-hyung beaming at his wife, eyes full of love and adoration, Jungkook bitterly thinking he was not destined to feel the same way for a woman. Once Jennie stepped onto the altar, you came into sight.

Jungkook’s eyes widened and he bit back a gasp, realising he was seeing you for the first time since Tae-hyung’s wedding. You looked even more beautiful than before, something Jungkook had thought was physically impossible. The dress you had on complimented you wonderfully, shimmering as you walked, making hints of your arm peek through the flowing material. You looked _ethereal_ , and you were smiling so widely, a glow emanating from you, outshining the diamonds around your throat. It was as if you were genuinely happy, and it left Jungkook mystified, unable to take his eyes off you and temporarily forgetting all the reasons he disliked you. Once you reached the end of the aisle and let go of your father, Jungkook found himself automatically stepping forward and extending his hand to you.

You had grasped his hand, your’s soft, delicate and cold against his skin as you stepped gracefully onto the aisle, facing away to give away your bouquet. When you looked back at Jungkook, he forgot to breathe. You were so close to him, blinking up at him with soft eyes, long lashes fluttering and a gentle smile tugging your perfect lips. All thoughts had left his mind, ceasing to remember that he was still grasping your hand in his.

The priest cleared his throat, snapping you both out of your reveries, both of you glancing down to see your entwined hands, immediately letting go even if your skin burned in protest. The priest started to officiate, welcoming the guests and you exhaled slowly, feeling a sense of peace and calm flow over you. You were marrying the _only_ man you had loved, since before you even _knew_ what love was. Jungkook was right in front of you, looking so handsome your heart ached, and soon, you both would be bound to each other. _Till death do us part,_ you thought, unable to cease your smiling.

Halfway through the ceremony, Sungook started to fuss, annoyed that he could see his father and the lovely woman who kept visiting right in front of him, but was unable to be near them. As Sungook had let out a whine, the priest had stopped speaking, both your and Jungkook’s heads snapping immediately in the baby’s direction. Sungook was pouting, doe eyes filled with unshed tears as he blinked before making grabby hands towards you both. The scene made your heart melt, and you were just about to step off the aisle and cradle him, when Jungkook nodded at the priest, stepping off and walking to the front row. Knowing everyone’s eyes were on him, he picked up Sungook, kissing his son’s head and rocking him and walking back onto the altar, Sungook in his arms.

This action had melted the hearts of every guest in attendance, all of them cooing and gushing over how adorable the son and father looked, and as Jungkook stood in front of you again, you smiled down at Sungook, the baby starting to babble happily now that he was in his father’s arms and near you. The priest started to speak, unable to resist pinching Sungook’s chubby cheek, continuing the ceremony. Jungkook gently rocked Sungook as he observed you, seeing how you were smiling at his son, looking at him like you adored him.

Once it was time for the vows, your nervousness started to return, realising that in a few moments, you would be experiencing your first ever kiss and that too with Jungkook, your _husband_ Jungkook. The priest recited the vows, and Jungkook repeated them, surprisingly not having to make an effort to sound sincere now that you were in front of him, looking like a dream. His voice was deep, making your heart flutter, and once it was your turn, you exhaled softly, looking into his deep eyes, unblinking as you promised yourself to him. Looking into each other’s eyes was having an effect on you both, Jungkook barely hearing the priest announce that he was married, already leaning in to kiss you. Once his lips met yours, you felt like you had touched heaven. They were soft against yours, all your nervousness melting away. The kiss was over as quickly as it started, Jungkook standing straight again, trying to ignore how his lips had tingled, how wonderful it had felt kissing you. You were now his _wife,_ to have and to hold, to _love_ and _cherish_.

The guests started clapping, and you sent Jungkook a small smile. He would have reciprocated it, but Tae-hyung rushed forward, enveloping you in a tight hug. You laughed as you hugged Tae-hyung, feeling him press kisses on the top of your head before pulling away and gushing, “You look breathtaking. I’m so proud of you, I want you to have all the happiness in the world.”

As soon as Tae-hyung let go, Jennie wrapped her arms around you while her husband started to congratulate Jungkook, clapping his back. Jennie could see the joy in your eyes and smile, and you turned to face your _husband,_ the rest of his groomsmen congratulating you both your families getting up to join you. As your parents congratulated and hugged Jungkook, cooing over Sungook, Mrs. Jeon pulled you close, wiping a tear and whispering, “Thank you for bringing happiness back into our lives. I always prayed for this day.”

Your own eyes teared up at her words, about to thank her for everything when you saw the photographers rush forward. Both families posed together, smiling widely into the cameras and you controlled the urge to repeatedly glance up at your husband. Once it was time for solo shots, the photographer requested someone take the baby. Jennie was reaching out for Sungook, when you shook your head and said, “Let him stay with his father.”

Jungkook blinked down at you in surprise, but you were too busy cooing at Sungook to catch his expression, the photographers nodding dutifully and starting to click pictures. Sungook was loving the attention, wiggling happily in his father’s arms, making both you and Jungkook smile down at him, the photographers immediately capturing the heartfelt scene while the guests watched on, whispering to themselves about how much of a perfect family you three looked like already. As soon as the photoshoot ended, your father announced it was time to shift the festivities to the reception in the ballroom, all the guests having been invited.

You all started to walk outside, and as the car meant to escort you both pulled up, Mrs. Jeon took back Sungook. Jennie helped you into the car, carefully placing the train of your dress in after you before closing the door, Jungkook getting in from the other side. As the car started to move, you glanced at Jungkook from the corner of your eye, suddenly nervous again despite the fact you both were married and had shared a kiss moments ago. You became aware of the fact that neither of you had spoken to each other yet, and you blinked, Arcadian lessons reminding you that you should wait for Jungkook to make the first move.

Jungkook could feel your eyes on him, stubbornly looking out the window, not wanting to see you so close to him and have his mind betray him. He knew he had not yet spoken to you, but he did not know what to say. It felt odd, worrying over conversation starters for the woman he had just married and kissed, and so he chose to stay silent, grateful that the Jung hotel was near the church. As soon as the car stopped, Ho-seok opened the door for Jungkook, while Jennie helped you out again, waggling her eyebrows as if to ask what had occurred in the car ride, making you roll your eyes and giggle. Jungkook was waiting for you at Ho-seok’s side, starting to walk in once you joined him, and you smiled at how wonderfully the ballroom had been decorated. The crystal chandeliers were enormous, the room vast with tables set up for the guests, a group of violinists playing a soft tune.

It was wonderful, and as you admired everything, you saw the guests looking at you expectantly. Turning to Jungkook, you understood that they were waiting for you two to dance. It seemed like he came upon the same conclusion, eyes widening slightly. Jungkook sent a nod to the violinists, extending a hand to you and telling himself it was just for appearances as he led you to the middle of the room. Jungkook’s hand hovered above your waist, not touching you but still making you swoon, hand clasped in yours while you lifted your other one to float over his chest, starting to sway gently. You lost yourself in Jungkook’s eyes, expression one of absolute peace and reassurance as you moved to the soft music, loving how his hand felt against yours, how fluid your movements were.

Once the music stopped, everyone had clapped, snapping you both out of the little fantasy you had sunk into, Jungkook blinking rapidly as if waking up from a trance. You were now dancing with your father, and Jungkook reached out for his mother. Jennie took Sungook from her arms, starting to sway with the baby while Mrs. Jeon clasped her son’s hand, smiling and starting to dance, Tae-hyung spinning your mother around. You were overjoyed and kept mentally thanking the higher power that had let this happen to you. You watched Tae-hyung walk towards Jennie, knowing he would want to dance with her, feet automatically walking towards her to take Sungook from her arms, but Jungkook beat you to it.

Tae-hyung led Jennie away, leaving you and Jungkook staring at each other. You blinked, gaze shifting down to see Sungook looking curiously at your necklace, knowing he was fascinated by the sparkle as he started to lean towards you, pawing at his father’s arms. Dismissing your Arcadian values and deciding to make the first move, you cleared your throat to catch Jungkook’s attention, not knowing it was already on you, before offering, “I can take him.”

Jungkook titled his head to the side, confused at your offer before realising you wanted to hold Sungook. Ignoring how wonderful you had sounded, he responded, “It’s okay, he might ruin your dress.”

“I don’t mind at all, _please_.” You tried again, blinking up at him so prettily his brain forgot to function, arms working on their own accord and extending his baby towards you.

Jungkook looked on as you gently took Sungook into your own arms, cooing down at him as he babbled, pudgy hands immediately reaching to grab your necklace and tug at it. Jungkook waited for you to react harshly, but you never did, just giggling as Sungook’s fingers tickled at your throat, wrapping around the diamonds. Leaning forward, you nuzzled your nose against his before whispering, “Don’t you look dapper, angel.”

The scene made the frigid ice in Jungkook’s heart melt, enjoying how happy his son looked in your arms, how gentle you were being with him. Guests started to come up to you both, giving their congratulations but Jungkook was too distracted by you to respond properly, watching how you thanked everyone, handling them perfectly and not neglecting Sungook for a second. A group of girls about your age approached you, and as they congratulated you, Jungkook realised they had been your schoolmates. They started to lead you away, Jungkook ready to take back Sungook but you had held onto him, rocking him gently as you walked off with your friends.

Jungkook saw you leave, a few of his mother’s friends walking up to him and starting to fuss over him and give their congratulations. He kept one eye on you as he nodded graciously, smiling to himself at how you were making Sungook laugh. One of the ladies followed Jungkook’s line of vision, letting out a loud happy sigh and exclaiming, “(Y/N) is such a natural at this.”

The other women agreed, starting to gush over how perfectly you and Sungook had warmed up to each other. Their words should have made Jungkook happy, but they only reminded him of the real reason today was even happening and why you had agreed. These comments and compliments were the exact reason you had married Jungkook, the reason why Sungook was currently in your arms as you talked to your friends. It was all an elaborate act, gaining everyone’s appreciation and sympathy, and it left a bitter taste in Jungkook’s mouth. Gone was the trance-like state he had been in when he had seen you, momentarily distracted by your beauty and allure, the women’s words snapping him back to reality.

His jaw was now clenched, unable to tear his gaze from you. It was almost unbelievable how good of an actress you were, how natural you were making your actions look. Ho-seok reached his side, grabbing his arm and starting to pull him towards the table as he said, “Come on, the food’s served, you can admire your wife later tonight.”

Jungkook did not bother correcting Ho-seok, taking a seat and you joined him moments later, Sungook still in your arms. He noticed that once his mother took away Sungook from your arms, you had looked disappointed, shaking his head and reminding himself it was all part of the victim and martyr role you were playing. You both ate side by side, involved in separate conversations with your friends, but you kept glancing at Jungkook occasionally, admiring his side profile and strong jaw, feeling butterflies in your stomach.

The guests started to dwindle, giving their blessings as they departed, until only family was left. Jungkook noticed how Sungook was blinking tiredly in his mother’s arms, knowing it was getting late and that it was time to go back home. His home, that he now shared with _you_. As everyone had started to get up, you mirrored their movements, glancing towards Jungkook, who was currently thanking Ho-seok. Your families started to lead the two of you outside, and you hugged your parents tightly, feeling yourself tear up. You hugged Tae-hyung next, whispering that you loved him. Jennie hugged you the tightest, not holding back her tears of joy before she kissed your cheeks.

You got into the Jeon’s car, Jungkook thanking your family and saying his goodbyes before following. He has nodded dutifully when Tae-hyung and your father told him to take care of you, and as he got into the car, he sent you a glance. Your eyes were glistening, but you did not cry, letting out a soft sigh and looking out the window as the car started to move. The car pulled up the Jeon manor driveway, now _your_ home, and you saw Mrs. Jeon already waiting on the steps, Sungook in her arms. You got out the car, suddenly shy now that you were back in front of the familiar structure, now as a resident. Mrs. Jeon had welcomed you inside, the staff standing in the foyer to welcome you. You already knew them by name, smiling at them as they gave their congratulations before being dismissed.

Jungkook stepped to where you stood with his mother, taking Sungook out of her arms before she said, “You two should retire now, it’s getting late.”

Her words made you blush, Jungkook stiffening before replying, “We’ll see you off first Eomma.”

Mrs. Jeon nodded, and you watched as her luggage started to get carried outside by Reeves, remembering she had mentioned her trip to Beijing. It made you nervous, being alone in the manor with just your husband for a few months, but Mrs. Jeon had said to consider it a honeymoon of sorts since you both had refused to travel anywhere. You all lingered in the foyer until Reeves announced the jet was waiting and the luggage had been loaded. You walked with Mrs. Jeon towards the door, Jungkook following. You watched her hug her son, kissing the top of her grandson’s head before turning to you. Enveloping you in a hug, she pulled away, stroking your cheek and kissing your forehead before turning to Jungkook and ordering, “You better take care of my daughter-in-law.”

You watched Jungkook nod dutifully, Mrs. Jeon nodding in satisfaction before descending the front steps. She turned one last time, smiling when she saw you and Jungkook standing together, Sungook babbling happily, her heart soaring that her wish had come true. Blowing you all kisses, she got into the car with a smile, glad her son’s family was complete.

Now that Mrs. Jeon had left, you both walked back into the foyer, the silence between you both almost deafening. Before you could debate whether or not to say something, Reeves cleared his throat and spoke, “Come Master Jeon, Mistress Jeon, I’ll escort you to the left wing.”

Jungkook blinked at his butler dryly as if to say ‘I know where my room is’, but stayed quiet, following Reeves up the steps, hearing soft footfalls behind him to let him know you were too. From your visits, you knew the left wing was Jungkook’s but had never seen it. Following your husband upstairs, you turned left and walked up the winding hallway before Reeves paused. Jungkook threw Reeves a look that the butler recognised instantly, bowing his head immediately and excusing himself. As you watched the butler’s retreating figure, you found yourself wishing he had stayed back, because while his presence had been awkward, being alone with Jungkook was making you nervous, as was the implication of consummating your nuptials.

Neither of you spoke, just standing silently in the hallway when you noticed Sungook yawn, immediately saying, “He’s tired, I think he should sleep.”

Jungkook frowned at your words, and as you reached out for him, he stepped back. You paused, looking up at Jungkook curiously and he realised now was the time to clear everything up with you. “Now that we are alone, we can drop the pretences. I want you to know I see right through your act, and that I’m aware that you’ve agreed to marry me to portray yourself as the perfect martyr. The _goddess_ of the upper class sacrificing all her potential and choosing the unlucky Jeon’s as her new family. Personally, I could not care less, but you’ve come into this house as the new mother of my _son_ , and I expect you to behave as such. I’ve only agreed to this union because of my mother’s insistence, and I will have no qualms _breaking_ it if I feel you not performing your responsibilities. I do not _need_ or _want_ a wife, but Sungook needs someone to take care of him when I am away. Have I made myself clear?”

Jungkook finished, harsh eyes boring into yours as he saw your face shift, the smile falling and your expression turning neutral. He waited for a sign of anger, for you to snap back at him like Mi Hi used to, but you stayed completely silent. It unnerved him that you gave no reaction, before he decided to rile you up further and continue speaking, “Like I said, I don’t want a spouse and don’t want someone forcing their way into my life, which is why you’ll be in a separate bedroom. Don’t expect anything from me or this marriage because we both know it’s been done to keep up appearances and make our families happy. You’re here to be Sungook’s mother, so don’t even _try_ and be my wife.”

Jungkook waited for a reaction, whether it was you bursting into tears or starting to scream at him, but you just stood there, oddly calm and composed. Stepping past you he opened the door to the guest room for you before storming towards his own bedroom, the door shutting louder than he had intended. Sighing deeply and running a hand through his hair, Jungkook immediately opened the door that conjoined into Sungook’s nursery, starting to rock him gently and placing him into the cot. Walking back into his own room, Jungkook needed to get out of his suit, feeling suffocated as he rushed to his ensuite.

The moment Jungkook had stepped back, not letting you take Sungook, you knew something was wrong. You had deduced that he was perhaps tired, until he opened his mouth. His words were harsh and cutting, falling on you like arrows from their slings and you felt yourself revert to the persona you had during society galas, polite but aloof, expression impassive. You wanted to cry, but years of etiquette lessons had taught you how to control your emotions and expressions, waiting for Jungkook to finish speaking. His eyes were flashing with anger, jaw set as he opened the door to what you assumed would be your bedroom, before stalking off into his own.

You winced as the door shut, staring at it for a moment before walking into the bedroom. It was as large as your room back home, your things already set up. Much like the rest of the Jeon manor, the set up was impeccable but instead of the more imperious decor of the other rooms you had seen, this was much lighter. The room was all tones of off-white, cream and dull gold with a gorgeous vanity, chaise lounge and a beautiful canopy bed. In other circumstances, you would have loved the decor and the enormous French windows with window seats, but right now, the enormous room made you feel even more alone. Tears brimming, you walked to the vanity, carefully unclasping your necklace and placing it onto the table.

Catching a glimpse of your reflection, you finally broke down, sinking onto the ottoman and starting to cry. It had all been too good to be true, you had known this, but you had hoped beyond hope that perhaps your fated love had found you, that Jungkook had finally felt what you had all those years ago. It was not difficult to connect the dots now, Mrs. Jeon had said herself that she had always wanted you as Jungkook’s wife. She had probably convinced her son to agree to the wedding, telling him how well you interacted with Sungook to make the prospect seem tempting to Jungkook. Your family must have assumed the same as you, that it was Jungkook who wanted the marriage when they accepted, both families careful to not jeopardise the deep friendship. And you, you had been so _stupid_.

You had always prided yourself on being judicious and only making decisions after meticulous planning, but this time, you had been swayed, so in love with the idea of Jungkook being in love with you. It was as if you were the eleven year old child again, blushing furiously and embarrassing yourself when you saw Jungkook for the first time. How could you even begin to think he saw you differently? You had _always_ been Tae-hyung’s little sister to him, and you still were. No matter how much you grew up, how many other people thought you were beautiful, to Jungkook you were the shy child he sometimes interacted with out of pity. Your heart was breaking all over again, just like it had when you had seen the ring on Jungkook’s finger. It did not matter that now it was your ring he wore, because _he_ was not yours, he had _never_ been yours. You had grown a flower that could not bloom, in a dream that could not come true, and it was your fault for believing it could.

You let yourself cry, soft sniffles barely audible to yourself before gently wiping away your tears. Your movements were robotic now, getting up and navigating the room to figure out how your things had been organised. Jennie had hired a group and organised the move, and you had trusted her to arrange everything to your liking. Unclasping the dress and stepping out of it, you stepped into the walk-in-closet, your clothes categorised by colour and occasion. Walking over to the section were all of your night wear was folded up, you started to sift through for your silk pyjama pants and shirt, brows furrowing when you could not find them.

As you kept searching, you realised that there were only silk slips and nighties, or camisole sets. Everything was frilly or lacy, and still had tags on it. Forgetting your misery temporarily, you let out a frustrated groan, knowing this was Jennie’s doing. None of the items were decent, and you laughed dryly as you slipped on a white slip, the hem barely covering your mid-thighs. How was Jennie to know that her spending and these clothes would go to waste, that you had been asked to sleep in a separate room because your husband could not bear being near you. Carefully hanging away your wedding dress, you sighed in relief when you saw a long silk robe, pulling it on and tying it tightly, the sleeves full and hem grazing your ankles.

Walking back to the room, you found the ensuite, removing all traces of makeup and washing your face, exhaling deeply at your reflection. Just this morning you had been smiling at yourself in the mirror, thinking you were beautiful and a blessed woman. And now, your insecurities were rearing their ugly head, making you overanalyse your looks and actions. Before you could spiral too much, you walked out, sitting down by your vanity and opening your hair, starting to brush through it slowly.

You heard a soft wail, immediately getting up when you recognised it as Sungook crying. Without thinking, you walked out into the hallway, following the sound and opening the door next to the one Jungkook had entered. It was Sungook’s nursery and you stepped inside, seeing him sniffling in the cot, in a soft onesie. Jungkook was nowhere in sight, but you could see a door that connected to his room, right next to a bookshelf. Not waiting for him to come, you reached the crib, picking up Sungook and starting to shush him gently, knowing he was irritated because of how exhausted he was.

Rocking him, you walked around the nursery, the baby blue walls and white furniture making the room look bright and airy, curtains drawn. You wondered if you should pick up one of the multiple stuff-toys Sungook had in hopes of calming him, but you remembered your mother mention how you would calm down hearing her voice. Walking to the bookshelf, you found your book of fairy-tails amidst others, carefully picking it out and walking to one of the plush armchairs. Sitting down carefully, you opened the book, kissing Sungook’s head softly and starting to read ‘Strong Hans’ to him. His sniffles quietened, and he rested his head against your chest, slowly blinking at the pictures and watching as you turned the pages. You could tell he was getting sleepy again, deciding to read him one of your favourite stories from the collection, Snow White and Rose Red. So engrossed you were in reading, you did not notice the door to the nursery open.

Jungkook had changed out of his suit, Sungook being tired, already dozing off as Jungkook changed him and laid him onto the cot. As he stepped into the warm spray of his shower, he let out a deep sigh, replaying his one-sided conversation with you. Jungkook had been the only one speaking, making demands and laying down the rules for the marriage, while you had stayed silent. He was so used to Mi Hi’s fights, of having everything he said be refuted, that your absolute lack of a reaction left him unnerved. You had not looked panicked when he said he knew what you were up to, neither had you tried to defend yourself. What was he supposed to take from this? Was he right, or not? He shook off the doubts, jaw clenching as he washed himself, knowing it had to be an act. Why would anyone like _you_ choose anyone like _him_? Perhaps years ago, he had been an eligible match, but after everything that had happened over the past year, Jungkook knew he was not ideal. No mother would want her daughter marrying the widower.

Jungkook heard Sungook wail, knowing he had woken up, hurriedly getting out of the shower and drying himself. Pulling on pyjama pants, he opened the door to the nursery, about to rush in when he paused. You were on the armchair, Sungook in your arms as you read to him, voice soft and tone comforting. Jungkook watched for a second, seeing your hair was loose now, wedding dress replaced with a silk robe, noticing how comfortable Sungook was with you, his large eyes drooping tiredly. Jungkook knew if his son saw him, he would wake up again, which is why he slowly backed away, making sure to be as quiet as possible. You had not noticed Jungkook either, and he closed the door, starting to pace in his bedroom. Why had you gone to Sungook?

Admittedly, he may have just told you to perform your role as a caretaker to his son, but Jungkook did not expect you to listen. Plus, there was nobody watching you anymore, you did not have to keep up the act of caring for him. Could you genuinely have affection for Sungook? He bristled at the thought, closing the lights and dropping onto his bed, pushing away the guilt he felt and reminding himself that everything he did was for his son’s happiness.

In the nursery, you had just reached the part where Snow White had noticed a glimpse of gold underneath the bear’s fur, when you glanced downwards to see Sungook fast asleep. Getting up slowly, you walked to the cot, carefully placing him down and covering him with the blanket. You watched his sleeping form, seeing his small fists curled, his chest rising and falling with short breaths, hair unruly and mouth parted slightly. He was so beautiful, looking at him made you tear up. You gently stroked his head, deciding at that moment that you would do anything for Sungook, even if it meant ignoring your feelings for his father to be a good mother. Placing away the book and closing the lights to the nursery, you walked across the hallway to your room. Slipping off your robe and getting into the sheets, you hugged a pillow close, shutting your eyes tightly. You were determined now, knowing that you had to be there for Sungook. In all of this, he was blameless and he deserved to be loved and cherished, and you would be the one to do it.

While it hurt immensely that Jungkook did not have any feelings for you other than distrust and resentment, you knew Sungook was a bigger priority than your own heart. Whether your love premonition ever came true or not, you had to make sure Sungook had a happy family. You could not tell your family about your situation, knowing they would immediately demand you divorce Jungkook and marry someone who appreciated you, and this would leave Sungook alone again. Besides, you did not want Tae-hyung and Jungkook fighting over your sake. Choosing the path of least resistance was the way to go, as it would keep everyone happy. Your own happiness was something you could neglect because you knew if you were selfish, it would ruin too many relationships.

* * *

Jungkook was a man of routine. He woke up at seven every morning, got ready for the day and was down for breakfast by eight, and inside his office by nine. He saw no reason in changing this meticulous schedule just because he was married. And so he performed his morning routine, having phoned Namjoon that he would be coming in to work. Namjoon had tried to protest, mentioning that the wedding had just happened yesterday, but Jungkook had been quick to dismiss the man’s suggestions.

Dressed in a crisp suit, he was about to leave his room when he remembered he had to put on his wedding ring. Doing so with a frown as he walked out, Jungkook sent a glance to your door before descending the staircase, seeing Reeves already waiting for him. “Good morning Master Jeon.”

He nodded, stepping closer and saying, “When (Y/N) wakes up-”

Reeves blinked once dryly, before interrupting, “Mistress Jeon appeared from the _spare bedroom_ a few minutes ago, I presume she’s still with Anette in the kitchen.”

Jungkook noticed the disapproval in the older man’s tone, looking the butler straight in the eyes before saying, “Not a word of that to Eomma, inform everyone.”

Jungkook noticed the hesitation in Reeves’ eyes, knowing his staff was loyal to his mother and probably wanted to inform her of the living situation that he had organised. Realising he could use this loyalty as a bargaining chip, Jungkook said, “Eomma would worry unnecessarily if she heard about the separate bedrooms, and we both know how _fragile_ her heart is. I hope I have made myself clear.”

He saw the butler’s jaw clench, before he nodded and bowed his head, Jungkook sighing in relief as he walked to the dining room. Just as he took his seat at the head of the table, you entered side by side with Anette, the cook laughing at something you had said. Jungkook stiffened, observing how you were also fully ready for the day. You were in loose fitting white pants and a peach silk blouse, hair up in a ponytail and face looking fresh. It surprised him that you were up so early, remembering how Mi Hi liked waking up at noon, preferring breakfast in bed. He had not expected you to look so put together, so poised as if last night had never happened. He chalked it to your lack of care, stopping himself from thinking how nice you looked.

You froze when you saw him, trying to decide your next move when you saw Reeves appear, already pulling out a chair for you to Jungkook’s left. Holding back a wince at how tone deaf the move was, you walked to the seat, softly thanking Reeves as you took your place. You had woken up at your usual time, for a second surprised at your surroundings before remembering where you were, and what had happened. Out of habit, you got ready for the day, walking downstairs and greeting Reeves before asking him to lead you to the kitchen. There Annette had already been working on breakfast for Jungkook, immediately asking what she could make you. You gave her the recipe to your favourite breakfast smoothie, with every kind of berry imaginable, a hint of lemon and honey and an abundance of ice.

Walking to the dining room, you had frozen to see Jungkook at the head of the table, in a tailored grey suit, hair slicked and looking so gorgeous. Mentally berating yourself for such thoughts and reminding yourself he could not tolerate you, you were just about to leave when Reeves pulled out a chair. Now you sat quietly next to Jungkook as Reeves served both your breakfasts, before exiting. You were on edge, remembering Jungkook’s words from last night, making you say, “I’m sorry, Reeves pulled out my seat, I’ll eat somewhere else or wait until you leave.”

You were about to get up when Jungkook cleared his throat, shaking his head and saying, “No, it’s fine.”

You blinked in surprise before nodding, slowly starting to eat the slices of fruit, taking sips of the smoothie, glad Anette had made it just how you liked. Jungkook was watching you as you ate, noticing how poised you were even when it was just the two of you, realising Institut Arcadian really had been no joke, their etiquette lessons were as rigorous and intense as everyone had said. Jungkook knew he would be leaving soon, but was curious as to what you would do all day. He told himself this curiosity was just for Sungook, wanting to know if you would spend time with his son or not, prompting him to ask, “Are you going somewhere?”

Looking up at your husband, you shook your head and replied, “I didn’t have any plans.”

Nodding, he said, “Good. I know you enjoy making appearances at galas and whatnot, but I would prefer you keep those at a minimum, I don’t want Sungook being handled by the staff, he gets irritable quickly. It’s also the reason why I’ve asked most of my friends to refrain from inviting us out on congratulatory dinners, although I’m sure there will be a few we’ll have to attend to give the impression of normalcy. I’m back in the evenings, and if there’s an emergency, ask Reeves for my contact information.”

You took in his words, feeling like an employee of his rather than a spouse, biting back the need to tell Jungkook that you were very selective about the events you attended once you realised he would not care, in his mind already having you pegged as some ditzy rich girl like his dead wife. Just as you finished eating, Reeves glided in again, an envelope in hand along with two small packages. “Master and Mistress Jeon, your wedding presents from the Kim’s have arrived.”

You start up straighter at the mention of your family, missing their comforting presence terribly. Reeves laid down the packages, handing you the envelope instead of Jungkook. Breaking open the familiar wax seal your father used, you took out the small card, your mother’s cursive making you smile, _Use it soon and enjoy the sun!_ Inside the envelope was a key and as you blinked down at it, immediately knowing what it opened, Jungkook caught a glimpse of the card. Before he could ask what the key was for, you let out a soft exhale, placing it back in the envelope and explaining, “They’ve gifted us a villa in Lake Como.”

Jungkook blinked, of course they would give their daughter such an extravagant wedding gift, even if you said the gift was for you both. Jungkook saw labels on the packages, picking up the one that said it was for him, from Tae-hyung and Jennie. Opening the wrapping, Jungkook saw a vintage Patek Philippe inside, knowing it had been a limited edition. It was a touching gift, and he made a mental note to have Namjoon send thank you letters to your family. You were eyeing the other package, the label saying it was Jennie’s gift for you. Before you could start to wonder where Tae-hyung’s present was, Reeves cleared his throat and said, “Mistress Jeon, your bother’s present is parked outside.”

You nodded, slowly opening the small box and smiling when you saw the white gold Serpenti bracelet, with pavé diamonds that you had mentioned finding pretty. Closing the box again, you saw Jungkook looking at you, immediately growing stiffer. He got up and you mirrored his actions, hearing him tell Reeves to put away the gift in his bedroom. As he walked out to the foyer, you followed, watching him leave without a second glance. Sighing, you turned to Reeves and asked, “Where’s the rest of the presents? I think we should organise them today so we can start writing out thank yous.”

Reeves nodded, starting to lead you upstairs to the boudoir, telling you that your family’s gifts would be placed into your bedroom. Thanking him, you let out another sigh when you saw the enormous amount of presents, starting to organise them by size and opening them, Reeves dutifully making notes of who gifted what. There were flowers and jewellery, expensive chocolates and alcohol, a few bags and shoes and even a painting or two. As the two of you worked through the presents Reeves explained the manor’s routine and you listened attentively. Soon, a maid came in to inform you Sungook was awake and ready for the day. You asked his high-chair be brought into the boudoir, smiling immediately when you saw the baby.

You insisted to feed him his porridge-esque food yourself, giggling as some of it dribbled out of his mouth. Once he was fed and cleaned, you shifted him out of the high-chair and onto your lap, bouncing him gently as you sorted through the presents. The ones that were for Jungkook, you requested the maids to shift to his room, for a second thinking about how odd they might find the fact that you both were in separate bedrooms. You pushed away the thought immediately, not wanting to dwell on this fact yourself and thankful that the Jeon staff was understanding, knowing you would have been mortified if you heard them gossiping.

For lunch, you had taken Sungook down to the dining room, feeding him and then yourself. The prospect of the rest of day loomed on, and you decided to explore the manor, starting with the extensive gardens. You knew Mrs. Jeon had them designed after English manor gardens, with an abundance of roses and a gorgeous fountain. Sungook babbled in your arms, and you led him towards the different flowers, watching how he reached out for them and giggled. There were also enormous wisteria trees, planted by Jungkook’s grandmother and you admired the purple blooms, their heady scent calming. Sungook let out a yawn, and you saw how he was fighting to keep his eyes open, walking back inside and up to his nursery. This time, you just hummed and walked around the room, stroking his hair gently and soon, he was asleep. Laying him down in his cot, you closed the lights and walked out, reminding yourself to wake him in about an hour and a half.

You started to walk through the manor, wanting to familiarise yourself with the home, and having nothing better to do. There was an enormous library, a ballroom where you remember attending a dinner party years ago, as well as a lovely conservatory where Mrs. Jeon sometimes had her breakfast. You peeked at the gym, deducing your husband preferred working out at home to be near Sungook, the indoor pool nearby. Finding your way back to the left wing, you avoided Jungkook’s bedroom like the plague, opening a door to see his study. Unlike the rest of the house, its design was much more modern and sleek like a home office. You look around for a second, the room radiating of Jungkook’s presence, seeing the large desk covered with files in the otherwise spotless and organised space. Stepping back out, you shut the door and walked into your own bedroom.

Every day could not go like this, you needed to find something to do. Opening up your laptop, the first thing you did was order yourself some normal sleeping attire. Looking around the bedroom, you deduced it would be big enough to fit in a desk, not wanting to give up your work just because you were married, and knowing better than to ask Jungkook to share his study. You scrolled through your favourite furniture chain, finding a desk that appealed to you before placing an order for it, checking that it would arrive in two weeks from Italy.

You heard your phone ring, freezing up for a second and going to check who was calling, immediately wincing when you saw it was Jennie. It was not that you did not want to talk to her, in fact you were missing her and your family immensely, but you knew she would ask Jungkook related questions, and you would have to lie. Exhaling deeply, you plastered a smile on your face even though she could not see you as you attend the call. Immediately, Jennie chirped her greeting and you tried to sound as upbeat as she did, engaging in the regular small talk of how was everyone and how much they had missed you at breakfast, until came the dreaded question.

“Are you happy?”

You paused, not knowing what to say. Were you happy? Spending time with Sungook was lovely, the Jeon staff was kind and you would want for nothing during your time here, anyone in your position would have been content. But then, all you wanted was Jungkook’s love, which he had made clear you would not get. You had stayed silent for too long, Jennie’s voice laced with concern as she asked, “(Y/N)? Are you there? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s perfect Jennie, I’m so blessed. I just miss you all.”

“I knew you’d be happy, it’s what you’ve always wanted. We miss you too, your parents were thinking of keeping a dinner for you both.”

As soon as you heard her say this, your eyes widened in alarm before you quickly said, “Oh that’s not necessary. Jungkook really wanted us to stay home for the first few weeks, enjoy that newly wedded bliss before we start going out. Tell Eomma and Appa to put the plans on hold, actually I’ll inform them myself.”

You prayed Jennie would not pick up on your tone change, aware how your best friend knew you inside out. Thankfully, she only hummed in agreement before starting to talk about Carlton and the rest of the staff, saying they had laid out your place at the table. This made you tear up, the feeling of being out of place in the Jeon manor hitting you hard, as well as the childish desire to run home as you said your goodbyes to Jennie. But, you were an adult. You had made a commitment, and you had promised to step up for a child who deserved the world. You loved quick, falling for Jungkook almost instantaneously, and the same way, your love for Sungook had manifested and grown within the month of interacting with him. Seeing his doe eyes blink at you had immediately broken down your walls. You loved Jungkook deeply, and thus it made sense to love anything of his, including his son.

Seeing it was time to wake up Sungook, you walked into his nursery, opening the lights and carefully picking up the infant, whispering to him, “Time to get up angel.”

He was roused by your gentle tone, yawning and then frowning, blinking slowly to take in his surroundings and locking his gaze on you. He sent you a tired smile, which looked more like a pout, making your heart melt. “Let’s get you something to eat.” You murmured, cradling Sungook and walking towards the kitchen.

Just as you entered, Reeves appeared as if he had been conjured, immediately asking, “What can I do for you Mistress Jeon? Should I take young Master?”

Shaking your head, you said, “That’s alright, I was just thinking maybe Sungook should have a snack, unless that would ruin his dinner. When does he usually eat?”

“Master Jeon likes to feed him while having his own dinner, and he usually comes home by 6 or 7 when Madame Jeon is home. I’m not quite sure what time he would be returning today Mistress Jeon, although I can check with him.”

You shook your head immediately, a silence settling between you both before you said, “You don’t have to call me that, please. Just my name is fine.”

“You are our Master’s wife, and it is the official title of the lady of the house.” The butler replied with conviction, making your heart pang.

Sending him a wry smile, you bit back a sigh before saying, “We both know how much, or should I say how little, I mean to your Master.”

The older male’s forehead creased in concern, reminding you of Carlton before he bowed his head in remorse, tone soft as he said his next words, “We see what’s happening Mistress Jeon, and we understand it is not right, but Master Jeon’s been through a difficult time. I implore you to be patient with him, give him a chance and I’m sure he will warm up to you. He’s not a bad man.”

You bit back the response you had, not wanting to shatter the hope in the old man’s eyes, just sending him a small nod before saying, “Yes, I know. Now please, let’s drop this Mistress title when it’s just us.”

“I can’t call you Miss (Y/N), since you’re married.” He responded, almost as staunch in his rules as Carlton had been.

“Then just (Y/N), I insist. Please.”

Reeves would have refused, but he saw how your eyes were beseeching him, realising you were scared and alone in this house, trying to look composed. You were young, and it was clear you needed a friend and so, the sixty-year old found himself nodding begrudgingly, seeing you smile and your eyes lighten, knowing he had made the right choice. He helped you make some diluted apple juice for Sungook to have while Jungkook came home, before you took him up to the nursery. You placed Sungook down on the mat, kneeling down next to him and placing a few toys that you knew he liked in front of him. He could sit up after a little help getting into the right position, and you kept the toys just out of reach. You had read multiple parenting books during the days before the wedding, and they had said that gently challenging the baby would lead to achieving milestones quicker, which was why you were hoping you could get Sungook to try and crawl towards the toys.

Unfortunately, all Sungook did was babble and make grabby hands at the toys he wanted, looking up at you expectantly and waiting for you to hand them to him. Laughing softly at him, you handed him a plushie which he soon lost interest with. Placing a few building blocks in front of him, you let him palm them, picking them up individually. With a few, you demonstrated that he should stack them up but the baby watched you make the tower before swiping at it, letting out delighted squeals as he watched it topple. You repeated the move, building a small tower before Sungook toppled it, giggling uncontrollably, his laughter making you smile.

This was the sight Jungkook walked into, his son tittering on the floor and you next to him. Jungkook had not expected to see you kneeling, assuming you wouldn’t want to get your expensive clothes anywhere near the floor. He knew they were expensive because of how they were tailored, and while none of them had any obvious designer logos like Mi Hi’s usually did, Jungkook had grown up around the finer things in life and knew what you were wearing was the best of couture. Your posture was still perfect, back straight before you froze, a block still in your hand when you heard the door open. There had been no knock, letting you know it was your husband and not any of the staff.

You picked up Sungook before standing up, Jungkook noticing how fluid your movements were before you finally faced him. You did not greet him, and Jungkook made no such move either, barely looking at you as he stepped forward, smiling down at Sungook. Jungkook’s smile was making your knees weak, even if it was not directed towards you, and you controlled yourself, seeing Jungkook hold out his arms expectantly. He did not even deign you worth speaking to, just silently asking for you hand him his son, which you did, making sure to not make any physical contact with Jungkook lest he recoil.

He had come home at his usual time, almost forgetting you were at the Jeon manor till he saw the Maybach Tae-hyung had gifted you outside as the chauffeur pulled up to the entrance. Walking inside to see Reeves waiting, Jungkook had immediately asked what you had done all day and where you were. Tone clipped, Reeves had replied that you had sorted through the wedding presents and sent thank you letters, and then been by Sungook’s side. While Reeves’ had sounded respectful, his expression clearly screamed that he felt Jungkook was asking stupid questions, informing him that you were in the nursery.

Walking upstairs, he had heard Sungook’s giggles from down the hall, walking in to see his son looking exuberant. Now as he held Sungook in his arms, he watched as you started to put away the toys, about to tell you that the maids would clean it when he deduced this was also a performance of yours, to show him how ‘humble’ you were. Instead, Jungkook walked out, cooing down at his son and whispering to him, asking about his day while Sungook beamed up at him and babbled unintelligibly. You walked out into the hallway to see Jungkook bouncing Sungook, unsure of what to do. Should you ask how his day was? How did wives even behave once their husbands got home? Your father would kiss your mother, Jennie and Tae-hyung would sit and talk about their days but neither of those options seemed possible for you and Jungkook. Thankfully, Reeves appeared in the hallway, announcing dinner was served. You kept a safe distance from Jungkook, walking downstairs and taking your seat at his left. This time, Sungook was put up between you two both in a high chair as Jungkook started to feed him. As you lowered your head to eat, you heard Sungook let out a small whine, head snapping up immediately. Jungkook looked confused to see his son pouting and refusing a bite, not realising what was wrong. Once you faced Sungook, he started smiling again, making you remember how much he loved to be the centre of attention.

“I’m sorry angel.” You said, reaching out to stroke his cheek and making him squeal, Jungkook watching you with the eyes of a hawk.

You swivelled in your seat slightly, so that you could face Sungook while you ate, the baby now happily allowing his father to feed him. Finishing your dinner, you were about to pick up Sungook, but Jungkook beat you to it, already walking upstairs and patting on Sungook’s back. You watched him go, letting out a sigh once he was out of sight, Reeves sending you a concerned look as he entered the dining hall. You got out of your seat, sending him a small smile and wishing him good night before walking upstairs.

Changing into another impossibly short silk dress, you tied up your robe, sitting in front of the vanity and starting to perform your skincare routine. It was calming, the familiar routine letting you shut off your mind and just perform the actions, starting to moisturise your body once you were done. You slowly brushed through your hair before getting up and walking out, pausing in front of Sungook’s nursery. You could not hear any noise, peeking in to see Sungook sitting in his cot, the door to Jungkook’s room slightly ajar. Walking inside and picking up the book, you took Sungook out of the cot, starting to read to him. After about twenty minutes, you checked to see him asleep, kissing the top of his head and putting him down again. Closing the lights, you sent a glance back to the open door, aware of how big a barrier it was between you and your husband before walking back into your own room.

In bed, you hugged a pillow close to yourself, finding yourself wishing and praying that things would be different, that they would be better. You did not expect Jungkook to love you back, he had made it absolutely clear he did not see you as a wife, but wished he would at least talk to you. You were not sure you could survive never being able to speak to him, hoping that he would extend some form of civility towards you. You were hesitant to say this to him, preferring to stay quiet and polite in hopes that he may perhaps suggest it himself, despite how unlikely that seemed. Letting out one final sigh, you shut your eyes, dreaming about Jungkook’s smile despite not wanting to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter, please let me know what you thought in the comments and don't forget to leave kudos! While you're at it, please check out my other Jungkook fics n leave some love ❤️
> 
> Reader's launch outfit= https://64.media.tumblr.com/678afb3603d9db509b88ebea9d495cd2/298671fe93f471e3-2b/s1280x1920/9bffc6c39aa62b6abf2d64c41bab36838b4bbd69.jpg
> 
> Reader's engagement ring= https://media.tiffany.com/is/image/Tiffany/EcomItemL2/tiffany-novo-round-brilliant-engagement-ring-with-a-pav-diamond-platinum-band-36680237_995670_ED_M.jpg?&op_usm=1.75,1.0,6.0&$cropN=0.1,0.1,0.8,0.8&defaultImage=NoImageAvailableInternal&
> 
> Reader's wedding dress= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b8/e4/71/b8e471cf57a9453fc72feb4f55207d89.jpg
> 
> Reader's diamond necklace= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/65/93/ba/6593ba19e76de74bf1f8748e61f351f3.jpg
> 
> Church= https://i.pinimg.com/564x/05/26/da/0526da671f25402c7be8388ca917e694.jpg
> 
> Jeon manor aesthetic=  
> 1= https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e2/96/f8/e296f83cc19cc4664ec772af6d2c91a4.jpg  
> 2= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/d9/a8/b7d9a8808570932c0259a239a826c4af.jpg  
> 3= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/4f/5b/0b4f5b1fef29b1ebe7c1fb1ed73237c9.jpg  
> 4= https://c8.alamy.com/comp/CTKYRH/the-beautiful-grounds-of-greystone-mansion-in-beverly-hills-CTKYRH.jpg
> 
> Jungkook's room= 1= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/16/be/62/16be629aa24352f695be336e5d549560.jpg  
> Jungkook's room= 2= https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ff/42/ec/ff42ec09b012cf66fa9fde020aab3f12.jpg  
> (combo of the two)
> 
> Reader's room= https://milanoitalianfurniture.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/003_ROYA-12.jpg
> 
> I apologise for the abundance of links, they're there to help visualise better, but you guys can just use your own amazing imaginations to picture the story instead. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next update lovelies! 💞💖💕


End file.
